Please save YUri!
by WHITElady043
Summary: This a YuriXOCXWolfram story,OC is a girl. So find out what will be  the role of this OC. lol, and yes of course, Wolfram will get jealous over her! but there's but. It is my first fanfic so please review when you got to read this. Please… and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

A story of Yuri along his friends with an extra character I made in it. This extra character gives off a difference on what happens to both Earth and the Demon world. It is my first fanfic so please review when you got to read this. Please… and thank you!

First chapter of Please save Yuri!

(Edited)

###

It was ten years ago, Yuri was still in pre-school dressed up on his blue colored uniform with a yellow cap in his head. He looked so cute! He was outside of their house waiting for his mother as she was locking the house. His father and his brother had already left for work and school early in the morning so Yuri's mom had to lock up the house. It was a bright sunny day, while waiting for his mom he saw a pretty looking girl at his age walking energetically in their neighborhood. The girl had black eyes and hair, tied up with a red ribbon like a head band style and she was also wearing the same uniform as him. She was walking straight at their pathway, greeting everyone "good morning" and with a beautiful smile that can make you smile as well. She noticed Yuri looking at her so she waved her hand at him. Yuri blushed and suddenly his mom touched his cheeks and look at him with concern.

"What's wrong, Yu-Chan? You look pale?"

"Ah… (Stuttering) I'm f-fine, mother." He replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked securing and he nodded.

"Ok, then… Let's go?"

Yuri's mom grabbed his hand and started walking to their school. The girl started following them. He felt uncomfortable and noticed that the girl was staring at his back. He secretly peeks to see the girl but then the girl catches his gaze and smiles at him. Making him blush and alter his gaze quickly. But shortly, when Yuri again sneaks to peek at the girl but was surprised that the girl wasn't there. He turned around to look for the girl but he couldn't find her. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder.

"Boo!" a surprise joke coming from the girl beside him.

Yuri was totally taken by surprise. The girl giggles as she looks Yuri's face and he got embarrassed. Then Jennifer, Yuri's mother, notice her son was playing with someone and joined with their conversation.

"Hello there!" she greeted the girl. So does the girl took notice and replied enthusiastically.

"Good morning! I was just playing with. . Um. . . With your son!"

"Oh, is that so? *Giggles* His name is Yuri but you can call him Yu-Chan and I'm his mother, Jennifer. And you are?"

"M-my name is Victoria von Vincent, or VV for short. We just migrated here from France last two days! Please to meet you!" she introduced herself and bowed.

"Ah! So that makes you a foreigner, VV-Chan, right?"

The little girl nodded

"That's so cool, Yu-Chan! Your first girlfriend is a foreigner!" Jennifer said with so enthusiast and went imagining stuffs.

"Mom! Don't say things like that! It's embarrassing."

"It's alright, Yu-Chan. It just means that we're now friends, right?" she said staring at Yuri.

"Yeah, I think so…" Yuri replied blushing

VV grabbed his hand and said cheerfully.

"That's great! So let's go together now!" So they went together holding hands to their school while Yuri's mother followed them. So, since then, they would hold each other's hand when coming to school.

###

In the Demon world,

Yuri, with the others, is sailing back to Shin Makoku. He's at the ship's front deck with Wolfram who is vomiting beside him when a cheerful-looking cute little girl bumped Wolfram.

"What the! Aren't you kids allowed to play around the ship's deck?" Wolfram said furiously while looking straight at the obviously scared girl then pukes after a few seconds. Seeing this, Yuri walked towards the girl, patted her back and knelt down to face her. He saw that the girl is beginning to shed tears and so he tried comforting her.

"It's alright, don't cry. There's nothing to be scared of. He's not angry; he's just sick and easily irritated." Both of them turned their heads to look at Wolfram who is now pale because of continuously vomiting. How pitiful, they both thought. Yuri sighed of exhaustion and the girl wiped the tears off of her face and started smiling.

"Are you okay now?" asked Yuri after turning back his head to face the girl again.

"Yes, I am!" she replied with her usual cheerful smile.

"Go play somewhere else, before he starts scolding you again." He replied with his equally cheerful smile which made the girl lively again. She nodded to say yes, kissed Yuri's cheek and left to find somewhere else to play at, just like what Yuri instructed.

"Thank you!" she shouted waving her hand.

Then a boy, who appeared out of nowhere, approached the girl.

"Tatiana! ... What happened?" the boy asked worriedly after seeing her friend's face still flushed after crying.

"Nothing! Let's go." She replied, giving her friend her best smile. She then grabs her friend's arm and continued the search for a good place to play.

""Pesky little kids!" Wolfram shrugs while wiping off the last of his vomit. He chased the children with his look, darting them with it, as if to let them know how pissed he is of them. The girl, upon reaching a corner to turn, turned around to face Wolfram and stuck out a tongue at him, then ran, grabbing the boy's arm.

He grunted then he noticed that Yuri was rather silent and spacing out. He was staring at the girl even she had left already.

"Sheesh, Yuri. Don't you have any age preference in liking girls?" he yelled at Yuri with disappointment.

"What? No! It isn't like that!" he defended himself though a bit guilty.

"Then? Why are you looking at that little girl as if you like her…gwahh*pukes*"

"Relax! Wolfram. She's just a child."

Then Wolfram looked at him with an expression saying 'as if?' Luckily for Yuri, he heard a familiar voice and a tall handsome appeared behind him. The man in his neat brown uniform with a charming smile walked to their side.

"Yuri" He said.

"Hey! It's Conrad!" Yuri said feeling luck has bestowed upon him as he was hurryingly went to Conrad's side.

"Conrad, you save me! Thanks!" Yuri whispered to him and Conrad replied him with a smile. "Always at your service."

"So, What is it Conrad?" Yuri said loudly so as Wolfram can hear him. A small laugh came from Conrad.

"We're about to arrive to Shin Makoku in few minutes, your majesty. So it's better for you to stick with Murata and Wolfram." he said.

"Heard that, Wolfram? We'll be departing very soon!" he said aloud smiling and turned around to Conrad.

"What was that about, your majesty? Are you two arguing again?" Conrad asked.

"It's not like that; he's just over protective on being a fiancé." He said carelessly

"Then you should be glad that Gunter didn't come with us." He said like a joke and they laugh. At the port, Gunter sneezed while waiting for them.

"You're Majesty!" he cried with no tears.

Conrad told Yuri when they depart he would be close to Wolfram and Murata who was talking with the captain of the ship.

"Okay, but how about you? Where will you go?" Yuri asked worryingly.

"I'll be anywhere that your eyes can see me. Right after we arrive at the port, I'm the first to go down the ship to check out things. So take care of yourself Yuri." he replied with a smile. Then the ship's horns blew signaling that they have arrived at Shin Makoku.

###

On Earth,

Jennifer, Yuri's mother, collected the mail at their mail box. As she browses every mail at her hand, while in their home, she grabbed one particular letter. She placed the other letters down on top of the cabinet and she begins to read it with excitement.

On the letter,

_Dear aunt Jen,_

_It's me! VV! Can you still remember me? I hope so. How are you all doing there? I really miss everyone, especially Yu-Chan! How is he doing? Is he still cute and cuddly or somehow he became so manly these years pass. Also has he gotten a girlfriend? I wish he didn't or else I'll get so jealous of her._

_Please tell everyone that I'll be coming in Japan on Friday. Call me of you get this letter. Here's a way to contact me… Thanks aunt! Have a nice day! Can't wait to see everyone! Mwah!_

_Love,_

_VV_

After reading the letter, past memories runs in her mind and made her miss her as well.

"How sweet, VV-Chan never changed. I should call her right now."

Then she grabbed the phone right next to her and begin dialing but then pauses. "But… what should I tell her? Hmmm... Should I wait for Yuri to come home? But he's still at the Demon World."

Shori' Yuri's brother was walking down the stairs when he sees her mother putting up and down the phone continuously.

"Mom, what's bothering you?"

"Oh! Sho-Chan! I'm glad that you came!" delighted was his mom and sat at the sofa which was near her.

"So? What's troubling you?" he repeated himself.

"I receive a letter from VV-Chan. And she said I should call her but I don't know what to say to her."

"VV? Who's that? It sounds familiar, but I can't really tell." Shori said curious of the two lettered named person that rings a bell but he can't remember.

"You can't remember? She's your little brother's sweetheart. You often grab her from him telling his your future wife." she said letting him remember the most embarrassing thing he did when they were young. That memory came rushing in Shori's mind like a fluid which had made Shori blush for the first time.

"Now I remember! It's been a long time after she left Japan. Where is she now?" he said turning his head away from her mother's view.

Jennifer looked at the return address

"Let's see, it says here she's in… Philippines"

"Really? She's not actually that far from us. When did she say she'll be coming?" He asked thinking of he'll be the one picking her up when she arrives.

"Friday, I think Yuri will come back before then." She said hoping his lovely son will meet her childhood sweetheart once again.

"Wow, that's a bit unexpected. Did she say anything on why she's coming?" Shori asked out of curiosity.

"She said she just misses us. Why do you ask?" she answered joyfully satisfied with the reason to visit.

"I'm just wondering why all of a sudden coming back… Her aunt did say to us that they'll perhaps never come back."

###

Just the beginning of the story! Find out in the next chapter why did VV is coming back to JAPAN! And something else…of course..,

Thank you for reading!

And thanks to my crazy supportive best friends who always cheer for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay the next chapter on my "Please save Yuri!" begins here! Thanks for the review and those who made me and the story in their favorites! Arigato!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kyo Kara maoh

In the last chapter, Yuri' mom received a letter from an old friend of Yuri, VV. According to her she'll be coming back to Japan. What comes to their lives when she arrives? Meanwhile, Yuri along with everyone was traveling back home to Shin Makoku

# # #

"Your majesty! I was so worried about you!"

Upon arriving at the port, Gunter cheerfully runs to Yuri with open arms. He hugs him tightly as never ending tears of joy poured in his eyes. Yuri was a bit surprised but gladly let him hug him. Yuri smiled of the thought Gunter never changes of showing his emotions to him. But the hug was getting tighter and tighter that Yuri could no longer properly breathe.

"G-Günter you're killing me!" he said barely aloud and passed out. His soul started floating out from his body, comically.

"Your majesty! What happen to you?" Gunter said in panic. He shakes his unconscious body and nothing was happening his soul wasn't getting inside his body. Then Wolfram walks towards them.

"Move aside!' he demanded though he actually was the one to move Gunter. He grabs Yuri collar and shouted to his face.

"Wake up you wimp! Or else you'll regret not waking up right this instant" and just an instant Yuri soul came back. He got scared with his fiancé's threatening words.

"Wolfram!" Yuri said

Immediately Gunter was in cloud 9 and started hugging Yuri again. But Wolfram interrupted right away in the middle of them.

"Stop it Gunter you'll suffocate him again!" he scolded him who made Gunter to withdraw his affection.

"Anyway. I'd like to ask you something." He said to Gunter standing in front him intervening with him and Yuri.

"What is it, Wolfram?" he replied with a serious face. Then one of Wolfram's soldiers marked with the same outfit as his runs towards them.

"Reporting sir!" the soldier announced. "What is your report soldier?" Gunter replied.

"We have secured the path that the majesty will take, every soldier under your highness is on their respective positions and we found no one in the parameters to be suspicious. That's all to report sir!" the soldier reported.

"Very well, but tell all the soldiers to be in their high alert. We need to be cautious they may have already blended in with the town's people." He said sternly.

"Yes, sir!" he saluted to Gunter and turn to greet Wolfram.

"Welcome back, your highness. We're glad that you and everyone came back safely." He saluted to Wolfram and left them.

"Gunter you got some explaining to do. What is the reason of everyone being on high alert?

"Right, Wolfram. You should never lose sight of Yuri. There's been a rumored or rather an announced attack from unknown group. "

"What! That's foolish!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. But we couldn't consider it lightly."

"Right, but still isn't this overdoing it?" looking over the soldiers gathered in the whole town and in the port. They were obviously an army of them that can be seen everywhere and anywhere. Even on the trees and bushes.

"It is the majesty's welfare so everything is necessary as precautionary measures." Gunter proudly told Wolfram meaning what he did is just and appropriate. "Moreover" he said.

"We can't treat them lightly as the rumors said they can use magic as well. But I will explain it further when we get to the castle."

"How ridiculous! Are they Majokus who are planning to rebel the king?"

"We're not certain of the details and I said I will explain everything to you when we get to the castle. Anyway, always keep an eye on Yuri. Where is he?"

"Why, of course I will. He is…" he turns around to see him and felt embarrassed, irritated and angry. Yuri's not behind him anymore.

"Well, was here!" Wolfram shouted worriedly with anger in his voice.

"Yuri!" Both he and Gunter look for Yuri around and just to see him with Murata getting inside the carriage.

"Wolfram! I'm here! What's wrong?" Yuri shouted back to him when he heard his voice. They felt relieved and run towards him when suddenly an earthquake was felt. The ground starts shaking and everybody knelt down and covered their heads with their hands. The earthquake gets stronger and stronger even the soldiers can't stand in their feet anymore. Gunter fell on the ground while Wolfram and Conrad still tried getting near to Yuri but fails.

"Yuri! Stay there with Murata!" Conrad shouted who was with the soldiers.

"What's happening?" Yuri exclaimed. "It appears to be an earthquake." Murata said holding on the ground with Yuri.

So the ambush begins. The enemies did not waste any time and started to act. There was a little crack on the ground and appears getting bigger. Then boom! There's a big explosion, creating a big hole in the ground. A man in a black cloak came out from the hole and a succession of men wearing black cloaks too were following him. They swiftly rode their horses' unaffected of the shaking of the ground. Their direction is straight to Yuri's. Without being block by the soldiers, they were carelessly on the go. As they were getting near him, their leader who appears the one charging first them reaches his arms to grab Yuri but failed when a ball of fire hit him. The fire scared the horses seized them from attacking. They were all set in fire but roughly the man who reached to grab Yuri was in blaze and fell on ground.

"Stay away from Yuri! You bastards!" Wolfram shouted as he was the one who summoned the ball of fire hitting them.

Murata pulled Yuri near him in order to get him far away from the enemies. Conrad and few of his soldiers successfully meet up with Yuri through the quakes. They crawled in the ground just to meet him.

"Your majesty and your highness just stay behind us and we will protect you." Conrad said though Yuri was still on shock of the things happening. Suddenly the earthquake was over and everyone was regaining their composure. They were a bit exhausted and dizzy to the quake.

Meanwhile, the enemies struggled hard with the fire and with the help of their true leader. He immediately put off the fire using his cloak. He swings his cloak and the fire disappears. The man who got in the fire felt relieved and exhausted. But because the leader removed his cloak, he revealed his own identity. And everyone was surprised. The leader of the enemies looks exactly like Yuri! But with grey hair though. Despite that, he looks identically to Yuri. The soldiers surrounded them and got on their attack positions waiting for the Conrad's signal to attack. The same did the enemies although they were obviously outnumbered they seemed to be confident of themselves. Then Yozak appeared out of nowhere whilst pulling a man by his collar and throw him to the enemies.

"This is the end of your course! Surrender now! Or prepare to die!" Yozak announced threateningly.

At the same time their confidence subsided a little. Conrad signaled the attack and everybody launched an attack towards them. Yuri's doppelganger raises both of his hands and claps. One clap a strong wind whacks Conrad and everyone. Another clap making the wind surrounds them like there inside a barrier. He mounted his horse and put his cloak on. The wind barrier disappeared and his companions held stones in their hands and they threw it on the making thick smokes suspending everyone's attack.

"This is only the start majokus and there's many to come!" announced by Yuri's doppelganger and they laugh hysterically. Gunter indicated the archers to throw their arrows shooting them. As the black smoke clears they were all gone even the person Yozak caught. Only the arrows on the ground are to be seen to unscathed anyone of the assailants.

After the incident Yuri and Murata were sent back to Earth in order for their safety be assured.

# # #

Before they left, they held a meeting inside the castle.

"The recent incident happened at the port was not only an ambush, it is a clear declaration of WAR between us, your majesty. We must fight them off." Adelbert said upright while holding his sword.

"But I still disagree of waging war or any course of violence. And perhaps they are like the other rebels who just want to kill me." Yuri said and then Adelbert frowned disagreeing.

They were all gathered in a room at the Blood Pledge Castle to discuss the recent incident happened at the port. They sat around a big table to discuss. Yuri was in the edge of the table while the other side was the former Maoh, Cécile. To his side was Murata, Gwendel and Gunter and the other side were Wolfram, Conrad and Annisina. Meanwhile Yozak, Adelbert, and Huber were standing by Cécile's side. Stoffel and Raven were also there in the meeting.

"I certainly agree with Adelbert, your majesty. At the same day, while we were on a village not far from here it was attacked by men with black cloaks. They rode their horses and swiftly set fire in the houses. There were also other attacks in villages, and towns that are associated with the Majesty. Though no one died, the people's homes and livestock were damaged greatly." Gunter shared

"This just means the real reason of the attack is to strike fear in the people's hearts regarding in joining the majesty's coarse of peace between humans and demons." A man with an eye patch told everyone which put shivers to everyone.

"So it just means they do want war with us." Stoffel, the former king and brother of former queen of the demons say.

"Who are these men in black cloaks?" Anissina's asks

"My sources say these men are caused by a group of rebels of both humans and majokus collaborating together. And the man I captured back then was a guy from small Cimaron. He is truly a human but then again he knows how to use magic." Yozak said informing them from what he knows of the criminals. Everyone was surprised and disbelieving for something like that to happen.

"Wait! That's impossible!" Wolfram reacted

"Yes I know. But that is the truth. He is a human who can manipulate the element of earth. Also it appears to be Yuri's doppelganger is the leader of the group." As he mentioned of Yuri's doppelganger, everyone became quizzical as to why he is identically looked like Yuri and who he really is.

"As for now, we don't really know why they are after Yuri and we can't generate an attack because there is a possibility that there is a trap ahead. Also we might involve civilians in this case. Let's think it through before making an action." Murata stated as the great sage of the Demon World. Everyone nodded agreeing to what he said.

"A thorough investigation and planning must be done to ensure victory from the enemies." He added.

"I agree, and surely everyone agrees with that. So while we are planning with this we should sent back Yuri in the other for his safety." The ex-king or the Great One suggested in which made Yuri upset.

"What!?" Yuri immediately reacted. He clearly doesn't want to go home yet. Not like this, the Demon World is in process having war.

"Yes, why is that? I think it's best if Yuri is at our side so that we can watch over him" Cecile says.

"No, i come to an understanding with his majesty's wish. We can't risk the well-being of the majesty! (Even if my heart hurts a million times I will endure it, for his safety! ~he thought) His majesty must go back to earth." Gunter cried in the middle of meeting at the blood pledge castle.

Everyone agreed to Gunter but Yuri was opposed with it.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay and fight as well." He said stubbornly but everyone disagreed.

"Don't be stubborn Yuri! It's for your own good." Wolfram yelled at him.

"It is better if you stay there, Yuri. At many least you will be safe and we can rest assured that nothing will happen to you." Conrad calmly convincing him

Everyone nodded and stared at Yuri.

"While you are there, we will find those men and let them pay for what they have caused" Shinou sternly said with determination in his eyes that for him any one who will stand by Yuri's way dies.

"And until then her majesty, Cécile will take care of your Maoh duties. You'll stay on Earth until we say so" Gwendel said with his scary face being scarier for he is angry. Yuri gulps fearing Gwendel to what he will do to him for being stubborn and such a pain.

"You should just have faith with them. They will take care of everything and after they caught whoever was responsible, we can travel back here." Murata convinced Yuri to make him calm down.

"Yes, your majesty. Leave this to us!" Yozak said with thumbs up to Yuri. As well as to Huber showed him that they can do it.

"While you are there your highness, we'll take care of everything here in Blood pledge castle." Annisina said with her usual energetic smile.

Yuri can no longer continue to argue what has agreed on so then he and Murata traveled back to Earth. Yuri didn't really want to leave his friends fighting for him while he wasn't doing anything. He also wants to fight or rather negotiate with the enemies on what they really want and they could live peacefully with each other. He wanted find those culprit and to know what are they intentions. It really became a mystery who the culprits were especially the person who looked identically like Yuri. But then again is all up to Conrad and the others, for which his safety comes first in everything.

# # #

Back in the real world or on Earth, Yuri and Murata have arrived safely. They returned into their normal lives. Through with all things happened Yuri still can't go ever with it. During dinner time, the Shibuya family enjoys their meals while having a little family chat. Everyone learned about what happened to Yuri and the critical situation that the Demon world is facing. They are very glad that nothing happened to Yuri and to the agreement that he was sent back home for his safety. Even though it'll be momentarily until they have caught those criminals. As for the moment, both his father and brother still doesn't like it, him being a king of the Demon world and neglecting his studies and his life being a normal high school student. Yuri has always been a target of enemies ever since he went to that world and it's hard for them not to worry. Yuri is still feeling guilty leaving them and letting do all the dirty works without him. Also the fact that he can't do anything to help them find the culprits frustrated him. He was useless as a king.

"I'm also worried with Wolfram and the others. Will they be fine looking for criminals like them?" Yuri's mom concerned while collecting their finished dishes.

"I'm hoping that they'll be fine. All of them are great swordsmen, mom." Shori assuring said.

"Yeah, they'll be alright. They are strong, though the enemies are really strong too. (They can use magic for crying sake. He screams in his thought not saying out loud because Shori would get angry again.)"

"But I'm warning you Yuri. Don't even think on going there secretly! Focus more on your studies, I heard that you slack off and your grades are falling. You should make up for that." His mother scolded and Yuri remembers the last time he went to school he got a 0 score on their quizzes and most of his tests were D or a C-. It was terrible and she saw all of them while she was cleaning his room. She gets strict sometimes.

"Dear, don't be too harsh with Yuri. You should be proud of him; he's a king after all." He says to his wife defending Yuri.

"But Soma-kun, we can't let him through this." She said

"Yes, I know. Yuri, your mother has a point. Be a good boy and follow what she says." He told his son kindly.

"Hai, oto-san" Yuri painfully agreed.

"Good! And fortunately, there someone coming to help you!" she giggles to what she said forgetting what made her angry. It made everyone curious except Shori who momentarily remembered.

"Who's coming mother?" Yuri asks and Jennifer smile widen. "VV-Chan!" she said joyfully and Yuri was very surprised. Flashback came filling his minds about VV His eyes gone wide and her ears went red. He surely was surprised and overjoyed. Shori felt laughing to Yuri's expression and covers his mouth to prevent it.

"R-really?" Yuri stuttered.

"That's great! Isn't she Yuri's sweetheart when they were young?" Shoma asks obliviously.

"Yes, she is. I also remembered Sho-Chan also took a liking for her too." Jennifer answers cheerfully and Yuri looks at his brother.

"I truly won't deny that, for today VV-Chan should have grown into a pretty lady with manners and elegance. Perhaps, many men may already court her by now." He says and his thoughts and Yuri's matches. They were thinking back to what they remember of VV and how she have grown into a beautiful young lady by now. Amazing.

"You're right, Sho-Chan. She might have a boyfriend already." She says out loud.

And that ruined their imagination. Their competition with each other is over and they sulked for the thought VV might bring his boyfriend along with her.

"If she do has one," That's a kill joy. The boys except for Shoma stood up from the dining table depressingly.

"Oh, come on boys. Don't get too depressed. It's only a possibility." She says as if it would lift up their depression. Yuri walks at the stair while Shori sat at the living room. His mother chased after him and said.

"Yu-Chan, wake up early tomorrow okay? You and Shori will pick up VV-Chan at the airport."

"What? Tomorrow? I thought she'll be coming at the next day?" surprised again to what he heard.

"Nope, when I called her on the phone a while ago she said she'll be coming tomorrow." She replied.

"Na-ni!?"

THE NEXT DAY

Yuri and Shori arrived at the Japan National Airport. They waited at the waiting area where they would perhaps meet with VV. They were a bit late in getting there because the airplane where VV was on arrived before them.

"We're already late." Shori says looking at Yuri blaming him. It was Yuri's fault for oversleeping because he was too nervous that he couldn't sleep not until it was dawn.

"I'm sorry already!" Yuri said apologetically with visible eye bags.

"Anyway, let's look for her. I'll go to the luggage area and you'll stay here and wait for her coz' she might go here." He commanded and left him.

Yuri was staying put and looking at every girl that would look like VV her but he couldn't find her. Then he suddenly hears her name. A handsome foreign guy was calling a girl VV. She had short black hair and the same red ribbon tied in her hair. 'She is VV' he thought then he walks closer to them.

"VV, I'm glad I found you were looking all over you. You shouldn't leave my side again okay?" the handsome foreign guy said.

"Sorry, hon, I didn't mean to. I actually got scared." VV said to the guy hugging him.

Yuri's world went crushing. As he sees his long awaited sweetheart with some guy and this some guy is really handsome, tall and foreign. Furthermore, she brought him along with her! He got so depressed and dark atmosphere were surrounding him. Suddenly someone hugged him at his back.

"Wha-what is this?" he says as he was surprised and felt very nervous. He looks at the arms grabbing him it looked like a woman's arm. Sweat keeps pouring in his face. It was a girl hugging him! It made his mind go frenzy. Her arms and hands were smooth and fair and he can feel her bosoms at his back. But then, he recognizes this feeling, the sensation of warmth and full of joy in her tight embrace. He turns around and sees a beautiful woman looking at him with tears in her eyes. Then he recognizes the woman, it was the real VV! His childhood sweetheart! He looks at her with pure admiration on how she has changed into a very beautiful and attractive woman. She smiles at him and said.

"Yu-Chan. I missed you so much."

End of Chapter 2!

Sorry for the long wait if you were actually waited. ^_^. Also from what I said from the last chapter sorry about that was a mistake. peace! You'll know to why VV came back and what happen next! Ok!

Author's note for the readers, I hadn't actually watched the full season 1 of KKM as well its season 2 but I do know some parts. There's this reason and I am devastated knowing that I couldn't watch it, season 2 DVD/cd is not released here in our place and season 1 can rarely be found! OMG! While the episodes I downloaded are all deleted by my insensitive and cruel brothers. Also I can't watch on TV because we don't have any cable. So the thing is. I might not conclude some other characters I don't know of and places at the demon world. Please bear with me, and if you want to suggest something you can go ahead and review on the story. Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 in Please Save Yuri!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, and the characters in it but VV and unknown enemies are mine, bwahahahaha!

*I give thanks with ElminiasNura90 and Yumi-chan Hamano. Thank you for the reviews and liking the story! I know only few people read this, but I'm thankful for reading and having the patience to wait for the updates. I changed the summary, since I think it actually sucks. ^o^ Okay enough with the speech and on with story! Sorry for the lack of words and grammatical errors!

V.V

After VV arrived in Japan, she became overwhelmed with happiness to get-together with her beloved childhood friends, Yuri and Shori. She felt very excited to see them. When she was wondering at the baggage area, she had a glance of a man who looks like Shori. She stared at him for a long time waiting to look at her and when he did she recognizes him immediately.

"Shori-ni-Chan!" She enthusiastically shouts his name. She tugged him with both arms. She hugged him tightly careless at the people staring at her. Like Gunter to Yuri, she cried in tears overflowing of happiness.

"Shori-ni-Chan, *sniffs* I miss you so much!" she says looking at his dumbfounded face just staring at her without even saying a word. He was obviously stunned by a beautiful young lady throwing herself to him. VV came into a wander of Shori's expression.

"Shori*sniffs*-ni-Chan, what is it? It's me, VV." She said looking at his face still hugging him.

"VV? …" Like a broken bulb blinking on and off in his head. His brain was still processing the person in front of him. With irritation, VV releases herself from the hug and pinches Shori's cheeks and pulling it from right to left.

"Ow-ouch! That hurts." He complained rubbing his cheeks.

"That's your punishment for STARING at me." She says pouting.

"you sure you're VV-Chan?" he asks

She steps back frowning and sighed, turns around and faces him with a cute smile tilting her head. That was so adorable to see.

"Of course it's me, one and only!" She introduces herself. He looks at her and chuckled. He remembered that stance when they were still children and he would always find it amusing.

"It's remarkable. You've grown taller, your hair is undeniably long," he chuckled getting a strand of her straight black hair which reached to the back of her knees. She just smiled at him. Then he notices people were watching them especially men in the area. He realizes then VV attracts them a lot.

"You also became more beautiful and very attractive woman, VV-Chan." He complimented.

"Ha-ha, Stop it with the knacks, Shori-ni-chan." She blushed a bit, punching his arm gently though it was strong enough to make a mark.

"And you got even stronger."

"You think so?" she chuckled. "Sorry" He nodded for response while rubbing his arm where she punched him.

"It might be because of the adventure I had in different countries. By the way, Shori-ni-chan. Where's Yu-Chan? I can't see him with you. I was and still am super excited to see him!" she said, scouting for Yuri. Shori got a bit puzzled with she said about her adventures but eventually assumed it as a joke.

"You can't find him here. He's outside at the waiting for you." Shori said pointing at the waiting area's direction.

"Really?" she said with enthusiasm and he nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" she shouted marching towards the exit leaving her bags with him.

Shori looks at her pink large bags and one stroller and sighs. 'she forgot her bags'. He though picking all of it and followed her. She explored the whole waiting area and sees Yuri. She walks towards him then sees her two foreign friends. As she realizes it, Yuri might have taken her friend to her. Because she has the same nickname as hers and both of them had black hair. She laughs and runs towards Yuri hugging him at his back. She knows he might have forgotten her: her looks, her antics and her promise to him. It doesn't mean she would back down not make up for it. That's why she came back to be with him. For past ten years she wasn't there for him whenever he needed someone or whenever he felt alone and helpless or whenever he was being bullied by some guys, she wanted to make up for it after leaving him. Most of all, she felt guilty of breaking their promise because of her Aunt's lie so she felt worried and her tears fell.

Yuri turns his head to look at the girl crying at his back. He was shocked at first but as he remembers this kind of feeling he can only remember one person who could let him feel that way. He reached at the back of her head and turns around. He looked at her with a smile as she stared at him. She couldn't stop herself from crying but as soon as she saw Yuri's smile her worries fade away. He wiped her tears on her face.

"Welcome Back!" he said to her. It was like fireworks as she heard it. Her black eyes sparkled and felt her heart beat faster. Everything around her seems clouding except for Yuri. She felt overwhelmed with her happiness.

"Yu-Chan. I missed you so much" She told him

Yuri expected that she'll say that so he just smiled to her even more.

"Me too."

Her feelings skyrocketed and couldn't control herself anymore. She placed her hands both to her cheeks and gave him a long passionate kiss. Everyone's eyes widen and they were stunned as they watched them, as if they should be caring what other people's do but they did when VV kissed Yuri. Well, they couldn't be blamed at. From the very start, they were all captivated with VV's beauty and charm, having a porcelain like skin, smooth, long and gorgeous hair and charismatic aura. Their eyes would follow everywhere she goes; admiring her most. As they parted their lips, she then realizes that she shouldn't have done that, well not in front of many people. Her cheeks went red and apologize to Yuri immediately.

"sorry, Yu-Chan. I didn't mean to, No, I did mean to, but… kyaah! I'm so embarrassed!"

Yuri leans forward to VV more or less everyone thought he's going to kiss her. "What another kiss!" some of the bystanders squealed but he actually fainted. VV catches him worryingly.

"Yu-Chan?"

Meanwhile, Shori who just arrived to them was puzzled with the audience Yuri and VV has and approached them. VV's foreign friends couldn't believe their eyes; their friend VV was kissing a guy! It should have been a normal thing but its VV they're talking about. VV is a lesbian, loner and man hater to what they presumed to be. She dumped every man who courted her even the coolest guy in school or the richest guy on town. She would hangout most of her time with her fellow female friends, with her aunt, or rather alone. Though she did say to all of them that she only loves and will only love the person who's name, she always utter in her sleep and every day in her life, Yu-Chan. In which they thought a person who never existed.

"Victoria (that's what most of her friends call her), is he your boyfriend?" her friend VV asked still with a surprised face.

"Hmm, not actually but his the person I always told you about!" she said proud and giggling while holding Yuri. The two looked unconvinced.

"His name is Yuri Shibuya and I call him Yu-Chan!" The guy beside the other VV smirked. "So he's the famous Yu-Chan you telling us." They said with eager amazement.

"Why? Got a problem with it Josh?" VV scorned with a raised eyebrow. He walks to VV and raised Yuri's face.

"To you, nope. To him, a lot. What were you thinking choosing him over me?" He other VV was a bit worried for his boyfriend but still kept quite watching their quite conversation. She looked at him with killer eyes.

"Shut, up. Yu-Chan is a hell lot better than you. Or do you want me to tell VV that you-" She got interrupted by a hand covering her mouth...

"Fine! Fine! I get it." The guy frowned and sighed.

"Anyway, Victoria, me and my girlfriend need to catch a flight, so see ya." He said and grabbed the other VV.

"And tell that Yuri of yours that it was nice meeting him."

The other VV smiled to her and smiled.

"Bye, Victoria! See you next time! Have a good time with your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I'll do! And he's not my boyfriend." VV giggled and waved her hand to them. She sighed and looked at Yuri who was finally waking up.

"Good morning, Yu-Chan!" she greeted him. 'I wasn't dreaming!' he shouted in his thoughts remembering he saw VV-Chan and then they kissed!

"VV-Chan!" He grabbed her shoulders flustered.

"Yup, it's me." She giggled, and then Shori came.

"Hmmm, that's unfair. How come Yuri didn't get a pinch in the cheeks?" he grunted.

"Shori-ni-Chan!" "Shori!" both them surprisingly said in unison and they laughed as if it was the old times. When its only Yuri and VV were playing, Shori comes to them complaining of not being invited with the game or anything, he just complains.

"Coz' we already met few minutes ago and unlike Shori-ni-Chan, Yu-Chan didn't stare at VV for a long time." She explained childishly.

Shori eyes tells that he was unconvinced but seeing Yuri blush averting his gaze from them proves it, they did met and something happen.

"What happen… " Before Shori can even finish his question, Yuri interfered right away.

"VV-Chan, were you alone when you arrived here?" he asked.

"Nope, I was with my friends. The girl you met before me and her boyfriend." She replied with a giggle and Yuri started recalling who she was talking about.

"The couple who was here a while ago?" Shori asked and VV nodded. Finally Yuri remembered,

"The girl named VV?" he shouted out of embarrassment, she nodded while Shori chuckled getting most of the story.

"She's my friend, we share the same nickname but they often call me as Victoria than VV. They were surprised to see you approached them actually."

"How embarrassing, you actually thought she was VV. Didn't you?" Shori said

"It was an accident, how should I even know? If she was VV or not?" he shouted to Shori, fail to notice he hurt VV's feelings. After realizing to what he said, he immediately turned to look at VV still smiling at him though he got a glimpse of her expression before she smile of shocked and depressed expression.

"Of course, you don't. Ten years has passed so how could you even recognize me. I let my hair grow long and I'm much taller as you unlike in the past" she said smiling. Her words were all true and it stung them.

"VV-Chan, I," Yuri apologetic was saying how sorry he was but VV shut him shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry about it Yu-Chan, past is past. I'm here now!" she said with a meek smile.

She didn't want Yuri to feel sad because of her, it's her fault not his. She promised she'll forever be Yuri's friend. Whenever he needs someone she'll be there, either she'll be his shield, his comforter, his partner or anything he wanted. Implied with the promise is to be with him, by his side always. It shuttered when Yuri heard their teacher that she'll be leaving, migrating to another country. VV didn't tell him about it beforehand so that made him shocked, depress, and felt discarded. The class gave a surprise farewell party to VV they all surrounded VV asking where, when and why she's leaving, so she got too distracted by them. During the party Yuri left in the midst, not joining in with their conversations saying goodbye to VV and whatsoever he just left. So after the class, all the students scattered to leave the school, they of course said farewell to their friend VV. Being from her classmate, VV started to look for Yuri who was alone at a lake near their school. He knew VV won't look for him there because she hated big bodies of water. He sat their grumbling words to himself, hating VV not telling him that she'll be leaving and that their teacher and the class knew before he did. What is he for her?

"I thought we were friends, but she's leaving me! Friends don't leave each other!" he shouted in the lake throwing rocks on it. VV heard what he said and it hurt her. She felt guilty and sad about it.

"Yu-Chan..." she called. Yuri turns around with an angry face. She was panting heavily with a sad expression. She stood in a side of a tree a bit far from him and the lake. She looked straight to him and started walking slowly toward him.

"What are you doing here?" he said angrily.

"I was looking all over for you…" as she gets near, she felt terrified. She looked back and forth to the lake and to Yuri. "yo-you left t-the classroom wi-without saying anything" she started stuttering because she was nervous but still she continued walking towards him.

"Don't come here," Yuri shouted and he turns to point at the lake, "or else I'll push you on this lake!"

VV gasped, how he could say something awful like that. He's definitely angry at her. Yuri felt ashamed to say such things. Though he was angry he shouldn't threaten her with something she's scared of. He turns his back at her and said.

"You said we were friends but you didn't tell me that you were leaving and you promise me you'll stay by my side forever." He said in a depressing tone. Then he turns around to face her,

"You're a liar, VV-Chan! A liar!" he shouted to her.

She could cry now and there so she did. She closed her eyes running to Yuri. As long she can't see she'll be fine she thought. Yuri was shocked.

"Please don't say that, I'm really sorry, Yu-Chan! I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you about it because I don't also want to go! I don't want to leave Yu-Chan! I also want to keep my promise with Yu-Chan! I- I *hiccups* don't want *hiccups* to leave!" she begun to apologizing.

She slid on the ground cry loudly while holding Yuri's hand. He watched her crying in front of him. He felt crying too, so his tears were poured to his cheeks. They stayed like that until they got tired from crying. The sun started setting as well, he finally spoke between hiccups.

"VV-Chan, we should go home now. Don't worry I won't push you in the lake. Mother and father might get worried about us." He said patting her shoulder. He's angry but after listening to VV, there some ease in his feelings. She looked up to him and she saw Yuri's smile and she felt glad seeing it again. He offered a hand to VV and she took it. They left the park and started walking to go home while holding each other's hand.

"Yu-Chan, I'm really sorry." She said again. "it's okay, VV-Chan"

"Do you still want me as you're...friend?" then Yuri stop from walking and face her.

"VV-Chan, you're my friend and always will be." He said to her and VV was so happy she hugged him. Then he asked her,

"How about you? You won't forget me when you leave?"

"Of course not! I'll never ever forget you, Yu-Chan!" she shrugs as she replied to him. They continued walking.

"So when will you be leaving?" Yuri started the conversation.

"Next week. Aunt has been prepared everything for our migration to London."

"What! That fast?" he shouted and she nodded ungratefully. Awkward silence started between them again.

It was pretty dark in their way to home, quiet and creepy. VV grips Yuri's hand tighter as she felt scared. They didn't thought that the park and their houses would be this far. It might be because before then they were having fun that time skips between them.

"We're not lost, right Yu-Chan?" she asked.

"No, I think it's this way, I'm sure of it! So don't worry I think we're almost near" he replied being confident and brave to the girl he's with. Although he actually felt that they were lost.

As they were turning to a corner, his bravery abandoned him as he saw a large black dog rummaging a trash can. He stopped walking. VV bumped into him and got curious why he started trembling. She looked to where he was looking she saw the dog staring straight at them. Its mouth was drooling and it started walking near them. They stood still as they were taught by some elders if they were to encounter a dog.

"Just stay still, *gulp* it'll go away" Yuri instructed her.

Believing to what Yuri said she froze like a mannequin. But it was unsettling the dog didn't change. It was still staring at them and then it begun approaching them with mouth wide open! Was he following the elders said or Yuri just can't find himself to move and run. She instinctively grabbed Yuri to the other side avoiding to get bitten by the dog when it jumped at them.

"Yu-Chan! Let's run! That dog is hungry and wants us to its dinner!" she shouted grabbing Yuri's hand and run for it. They run fast together in the alleys, turning to corners to corners.

Lily, VV's aunt, went to Yuri's house asking for VV.

"No, they haven't arrived yet. I thought Yu-Chan was staying at your house playing with VV-Chan." Jennifer replied to her getting worried. They all stayed at the living room waiting for them to come home. Then suddenly their telephone rang which drew all their concern to it. Whether the phone was a call from a friend or perhaps it was the kids and something happened. Jennifer picked it up quickly and answered it. Her eyes got big and she almost fainted.

"Who is it?" Shoma asked worried. "It's VV-Chan" she replied and everyone were surprised as their worries grew. Lily immediately grabs the phone from her and Shoma took hold of his trembling wife.

"VV, are you alright? What happen to you?" she said. "i-i'm okay, Aunt Lily. B-but Yu-yu-Chan…" she started crying.

"What happen to Yuri?" she shouted. "Yu-Chan got bumped by a car!" she shouted as she cried.

"What! Yuri got bumped by a car!" she repeated and the girl just cried in the phone. Jennifer fainted to Shoma's arms and Shori was also surprise as they were and felt very anxious...

"Stop crying, tell me where you are and we'll be there in a sec. stay strong for Yuri, VV!" she said.

Lily, with Yuri's family, drove fast like a lightning where Yuri got admitted to. They reached the emergency room saw VV sitting in the bench and crying outside the room. Lily hugged her tightly in her arms and rubbed her awful tears away. Her eyes were so red and her cheeks were swollen. Jennifer, Shoma and Shori were worried for Yuri since they can't see them and suspected he was in the room. He truly was. They went to VV asking what happened but they didn't forced her because she just a child and she experienced the first thing. The next day to that, Yuri was in a state of coma. Don't know if he will wake ever again. He was brain dead and it wounded everyone's heart. But they still hoped that he'll wake up soon enough. He is the Demon King after all. After a few days, he was still in coma and Lily told VV they'll be leaving. It definitely hurt VV, how could she leave Yuri in that state? There's no way she'll leave him, but she had to. Finally Lily told the reason why. If she stayed with him more his condition will worsen and misfortune will only tail Yuri's life. She was the one who is causing Yuri's life in danger and that made her upper more than ever. She needs to apart herself to Yuri, forever. VV said farewell to Yu-Chan one last time and with everyone else. To the loving Aunt Jennifer, her uncle Shoma and to Shori-ni-Chan she said her last farewell. Before she left the hospital, she went to Yuri's room alone. And as they left, Yuri woke from his long slumber. It was somehow a miracle. So from then on, Yuri never saw VV ever again.

"Well, we should be going now. Mom and Pop are really excited to see you, VV-Chan" He said breaking the silence. He walked to her side after giving her bags to Yuri roughly.

Both Yuri hands were full except for Shori as he wraps his free arm around VV's shoulders while he started conversation with her. It was like Yuri was left out from the group but because of VV's thoughtfulness she helped Yuri carry one of her bag sharing it. Though her bags we're not that heavy actually but the thought counts.

When they arrived home, Shoma and Jennifer surprised them with a big greeting like a banner saying 'Welcome Back VV' and showered them with confetti. VV was very touched with their greetings and hugs them both.

"It's so good to be back…" she said crying for happiness and hugged them both.

The Shibuya's house was filled with laughter and loud voices upon VV's return. Jennifer made food and drinks to everyone. After they ate, VV remembered something and went to her bags. She brought her bags in the living room and sat in the floor opening them. She pulled out souvenirs and gifts from her bag giving it to each in everyone. Yuri's mother received summer hats and dresses and she was overjoyed with it. His father received a watch, and a shirt with an image of the players in the Boston Red Sox with their signatures. He screamed for happiness and everyone laughed with his excited reaction. Next was Shori, he received a cool looking polo shirt that suited him well but the other shirt was cute and tight to him. He says its small to him and she might have to be mistaken for Yuri but VV argued with him that it was his.

"That's meant to be fit to your body, Shori-ni-Chan" she said

He would look really sexy on it. She chuckled. At last, it was Yuri's turn. Yuri leans to her to see what she has to him. VV looked up to him making only a centimeter apart from their faces. He was taken aback with a bit trauma when they kissed. She laughs at Yuri.

"Don't be silly, Yu-Chan. One is enough for a day." She said winking at him. Yuri blushed while their parents wondered what that was about.

"And your gifts aren't here. Yu-Chan gifts are special, every time I see something that reminds me of you I always buy it. So your gifts are all in this bag." She said pulling another bag to her and giving it to him.

"What? This is all mine?" amazed and she replied nodding. Jennifer, Shoma and Shori were pretty amazed and a bit jealous that Yuri got more than they got. One by one they pull out something out of the bag and amused themselves with everything. They were really having fun. One, Yuri pulled something big from the bag. It was a doll! His doll, little Yu-Chan. He was surprised that he had a doll that looks like him. Everyone was the same and it was so adorable. Jennifer snatched the doll from him.

"It's so cute! My little Yu-Chan, he's so adorable." She said while hugging the doll and showing it to everyone.

"It looks so real VV-Chan." Shoma commented staring at Little Yu-Chan doll. "And wow, it's even the same height Yu-Chan was when he was a kid! And it's so detailed from inside and out" Shori said examining the doll letting the doll stand in the floor...

"Isn't it cute? I'm the one actually made it!

"Wow, really VV?" "Yeah it took me a week to make the naked doll, then another for its clothes"

'Naked doll?' everyone thought, and they all laugh. Yuri felt so embarrassed and awkward of having life size doll when he was young. Everyone liked it. Suddenly, they became excited what else are there inside Yuri's bag. All the things inside that bag resemble Yuri. First the doll, what's next? They all thought. Yuri sensed the killer instinct and saw them slowly sneaking at his back like they had their target lock on their prey. Yuri runs away but unfortunately he has nowhere to run to, he got cornered. They all attacked at once and successfully secured their objective from the struggling Yuri who didn't want to share his gift since he was embarrassed what else were there. Nevertheless, they were all happy pulling out the things inside the bag. VV helped Yuri and they both joined in with them. They all enjoy VV's return and it's really fun.

Unintentionally one question changes the mood which made their celebration end.

"By the way, where's Aunt Lily? Won't she be coming?" Yuri asks out of curiosity, VV never travels alone by herself even she wanted to he thought. She'll always be at her aunt's side. For a moment, VV was silent. She opens her mouth then closes. She looked upset. Then she inhaled hard and exhaled. She put on a smile and looked at Yuri.

"She won't… I mean she can't. She passed away a year ago." It took a big surprise for all of them, appalled as they were. Because of their own reactions she felt awful masking her true feelings.

"I'm sorry we didn't know" Yuri said

"No it's my fault for not telling you earlier" she said looking at the ground and looked to him.

"Coz I don't know how to say it. But so I'm thankful that you asked." she said with a fake smile to hide her sadness. Everyone was stunned on hearing the news, such disappointing to hear. Jennifer sat to her knees and hugged her right away.

"It's okay, darling. You can tell us everything whenever you are ready" she said reassuring her.

"Thanks, I actually made myself ready before coming here."

Yes, she practiced but the difference was. It's harder to say it in actual situation. Nevertheless she wanted to tell everything to them. Jennifer guided her way to the sofa and everyone sat down around her. VV was in the middle between Yuri and his mom. Jennifer was holding her hands in her lap to give confidence and comfort from her. Shori sat in the single couch near her mother and Shoma was on the other single couch. They were all pretty nervous to VV. She exhaled deeply and started telling what actually happened to her aunt.

"Aunt Carol was murdered." Everyone froze in shock to what she just said. 'Murdered?' Jennifer covered her mouth in shock while the boys fell very silent and leaned closer to her.

"She was killed inside our home when I was still in school. I wasn't there so I don't know what exactly happened but they left a huge mess in our house. I and my friends were very much shocked when we arrive to our neighborhood. There were a lot of people gathered in front of our gates…. There were windows shattered and some appliances thrown outside." VV paused and her body started shaking. She tried to hide it, but it was expected that she'll still remember the sensation to see that horrible scene. Tears poured from VV's eyes but when she felt a warm feeling from Yuri's mother she realized that she wasn't alone anymore she got Yuri and his family now. Jennifer hugged her immediately as she felt her hand tremble under hers. She rubbed her back as she holds her in her chest and let her relax for a bit. VV hugged her back and continued telling what happen though at first it was only Jennifer to hear it.

"When I entered our home I saw Aunt Carol lying in a pool of blood. When I got near, I screamed seeing… she was…completely headless." She paused. Jennifer gasped and her eyes widened. The boys didn't clearly hear what VV said and severely faces focused on Jennifer who couldn't even say anything. After a long moment, VV calm herself while everyone was still worried. She didn't want to cry actually but remembering that makes her puke, cry and agitated. Shoma offered her a glass of water.

"Drink this. You need it." He said and VV accepted it since her throat was drying. "Thank you" and she drank all of it slowly. Then again the focus was her. Jennifer wanted to stop this story telling. She couldn't take to hear more of the story on how her friend Lily died. But seeing her children were care too much to know, she just excused herself from the group.

"Sorry but I need some fresh air." She said and walked to the kitchen. Everyone felt worried but it was understandable.

"Mom, where are you going?" Yuri stood concern for her mom. "I'm just going to the kitchen. Stay with VV, okay?" she said and disappeared in the kitchen. Shoma followed after her worried with his wife.

"I'll take care of your mom. So don't worry."

The fact how VV told what happened to her aunt agonize her. It wasn't only the children who became close with each other but also did their parents. Since Jennifer was a housewife, she spent all the time alone in their house while Shoma was at work and kids were at school. But when VV and Lily came to their life, they also became acquainted with each other. While the children played they had their time together chatting about their lives. Like Lily being single, Jennifer not having a daughter but blessed with two boys and everything. Upon hearing Lily die, she didn't take it any longer she needed to release her emotions.

"Sorry, I think I made Aunt Jennifer cry" VV said apologetically. Yuri sat down beside and Shori went in front of her.

"Don't worry about mom, VV-Chan. She wasn't crying because what you did, she cried because Lily was also a friend to her." Yuri said.

"Hearing what happened to her, hurt her more than we thought." Shori said.

"Thank you, Yu-Chan and Shori-ni-chan."

"Do know who did it, VV-Chan?" Yuri asked. VV turn her gaze to him and shook her head.

"No we don't"

Their brows furrowed as they felt angry.

"The culprits were nowhere to found. They weren't any clues to identify who they were. But we know there were three people identified in Aunt Lily's case… Before the police came, I entered the house. I thought seeing another person but it was like a blur so I wasn't sure if what I saw was true."

"so you're saying you saw the culprits?"

"uh. No I'm not sure. It was an instant then everything felt so bad when I saw Aunt Lily's body in the floor. It was really terrible." She paused again and looked down. Yuri felt concerned and looked at VV's face. Then sees an angry face he never expected VV to express. She was cursing. VV notice Yuri was looking at her. She smiled at him masking her anger. She didn't want Yuri too worry for her.

"VV-Chan, what did you do after the incident?" Shori asked alarmed if she went chasing for the culprits on her own. He felt worried. Yuri listened. She can feel how worried they were and she didn't want that.

"Let me see…" she tried saying things lighter so that the tension in the house would lift up. She didn't really like gloomy stuffs.

"Right! I went searching to my relatives. But you know, it was really a surprise… I'm the only left in our family! Lol" she laughed though it wasn't funny at all.

"VV-Chan?" both of the boys exclaimed. She laughed all of sudden.

"VV-Chan! You shouldn't laugh at something like that!" Yuri shouted. VV looked surprised but happy of the change of expression he had.

"ahhh, sorry." She said.

"Yuri. Don't shout." Shori scolded his brother.

"It started like this. After the police said that they can't find who it was, they asked if any relatives or any people had I know that may have a grudge on Aunt Lily. So I thought back, I never knew anyone close to us that would have a grudge to us but as for relatives… I don't know any. So I kind a, stopped schooling for a year I think, just to look for my relatives." She started explaining.

"I spent the whole year traveling from place to place we went to. From France, Germany, London, here in Asia. It was really amazing coming back to the places where you've gone to. But the sad part was every place I went to, was a dead end to who were my parents, uncle, aunts and cousins are. Because of that, I almost tried jumping off a cliff in China, hahaha!" she laughed again to a not very amusing matter.

Jennifer and Shoma who just came out from the kitchen since they were hearing VV laughing and Yuri shouting they got curious. They were surprise hearing VV laugh on something so crucial. Yuri was beginning to get pissed off, while Shori didn't like it too but he knows why she was acting like that. She stopped laughing and went to look at Yuri.

"You know Yu-Chan. The reason I'm living now is because of you…" she said with contemplating smiling making the pissed off Yuri change his mood.

"Also because of Shori-ni-Chan, Aunt Jennifer and Uncle Shoma." She continued. Everyone's was getting touched to her.

"I'm really sorry if I tried doing that, but my mind was in chaos and I didn't know what to do before. While I was falling everything came to me. It made me remember something very important in my life." she looked at everyone and smiled tenderly.

"That I still have the reason to live."

"Why didn't you just come here in the first place? You're always welcome here." Shoma said to her and never expected to see her cry in an instant because of that.

"Thank you, Uncle Shoma."

"You shouldn't be doing that ever again, VV-Chan" Jennifer scolded.

"hai, sorry." she replied and Jennifer motherly hugged her. "You're like a daughter to me. So don't make Mama be worried for you again, okay?"

"Mama?" "Yes, VV-chan, from now on call me Mama okay?"

"You're part of the family." Shori said. "You belong to the Shibuya family now" Yuri added.

Everyone started, hugging her. A group hug as you can call it.

V.V

"Everyone prepare an all-out attack! We need to corner them now!" Conrad commanded at his soldiers behind him. He was chasing out a group of men with black hooded cloaks from a town of a human territory which had allegiance with the Demon King.

Shinou, Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter and Gwendel find out the enemies schemes on destroying the trust of the humans and causing havoc in the whole demon world. The enemies continued to destroy both majokus' and humans' homes and spread the words of their leader.

"Those who side with the Demons and their king will get destroyed."

The only thing they could is to prevent the enemies to attack those villages and state an overall protection to them. With this they must strengthen their bonds with the humans in order to achieve the peace Yuri wanted and prevent the chaos that enemies want to happen. Shinou, with the help of Murata who goes in and out the demon world, sets everyone a task where it would be easier to hunt down the enemies. Wolfram and Conrad along with the pair of Huber and Adelbert were tasked at the human territories. While, Shinou, Cécile, and Stoffel, even he had a task, were in the Shin Makoku and the neighboring towns. Yozak was tasked to find who and where the enemies' hideout since that was his specialty. Gwendel and Gunter had to resolve some issues with the other ten nobles about the series of attacks.

Soon after they find out which places the enemies will attack they will settle troops for their plans and corner them. The simple plan was to hide themselves within the citizens the enemies will be infiltrating. Once the day the enemies are all inside the town, they will have a surprise attack on them and chase them outside the borders where there is awaiting troops to meet them. Men with brown uniforms and some were in blue, came out from the surrounding trees and bushes in the road. It was Wolfram leading them on the front line. As Conrad chasing them at back and another group of Wolfram on front and the sides, the guys with hooded black cloaks has nowhere to go. They were surrounded. As they unsheathed their swords they attack those at the front thinking if they knock them out they'll be able to escape. But, unfortunately for them, Wolfram and his soldiers are strong and skilled soldiers so as expected they lost the battle.

"They are such pain in the ass," Wolfram stated getting aggravated for some reason.

He just felt something wrong. After they tied all of them they made their way inside the town. The townspeople were very happy to see them. They cheered the saviors of their town. It was pretty amazing how they accepted them. So for no they'll be feeling at ease. The captain guard who participated in plan saluted for their hard work and generosity. He was tall and masculine. More like Adelbert's body, and he had brown colored eyes and red brown hair. He's job was to lure the pursuers in the town believing they were not capable of an attack from them and also along with his guards they secured the safety of every citizens.

"We'll be taking them into the jail and lock them up. The troops will be divided into two. The 1st group will be left here to stay in this town and secure the people while the other will come with us in Shin Makoku. We'll be handling the leader of this group of rebels." Conrad instructed and everyone complied. It was getting dark and they need to rest for the night in that current town they were in. so they did. People around them started gossiping about how fascinating to what they did. Particularly with the girls they were charmed to Wolfram's and Conrad's handsomeness and bravery. They were so cool.

"Aren't they the guys who save our town?" a waitress said to her fellow waitress when he saw Conrad and Wolfram outside their restaurant.

"Yes, I think they are. Oh my God! That Guy in a blue uniform is so handsome!" she squealed as she saw them coming in the restaurant.

"Yeah, but that guy beside him looks handsome too and tall!" the other waitress replied. The owner of the restaurant went scolding them.

"What are you staring for? Serve them and tell them whatever they order are in the house." He says. The girls got so nervous at first but it was their chance! So they came approaching them while fighting for who gets first to serve them.

"If this clears up, Yuri can come back, right?" Wolfram said talking to Conrad.

"I don't know." He replied. "What you don't know?" he argued to his brother.

"If this takes long he might be coming here in no time." He said smiling to his younger brother. Then Wolfram face lit up like realizing what he said.

"You're right! He's that type of a guy!" 'That Yuri if he sneaks to come I'll make him...' he said talking to himself.

"If you'll sulk we won't finish this, and he won't come back." He said as a joke but it was a like a scold rather a joke.

"I'm not sulking! I just… miss him." he said and Conrad smiled.

"What do you think Yuri's doing right now?" He ask him thinking about Yuri. He imagined Yuri hated himself that he couldn't do anything, and then thought over again, he might be lazing around and going out with girls in the other world. With that thought Wolfram started cursing. The captain of the guards went to them. He saluted first and requested them to stay at the Mayor's home,

"Sir Conrad and Sir Wolfram, the mayor requested you and all of your soldiers to dine with him at his humble home."

"Thank you for the offer, captain. We're happy that the mayor wanted us to his home but we're fine dining here." Conrad replied him.

"No, Sir Conrad. You mustn't stay here."

"What do you mean by that captain" Wolfram interrupted. While a soldier of another table whispered something to Conrad.

"He's right, Wolfram. We must leave now." Conrad said to Wolfram signaling to take notice with the people at the restaurant. The people we're staring at them the whole time, a while ago they were glad having them but later on, the demons became an eyesore to them.

"Thank you for understanding." The captain said and they stood up and started walking towards the exit of the door. Then a scream of a girl was heard along with a loud stumbling sound. A man pushed the waitress to the floor.

"No! You're wrong! They are our allies! I won't do something horrible like that to the people who save our city!" she shouted at the man. The man got angrier to the girl he pulled the waitress's by her collar and threatened her.

"You'll do as I say or else I'll kill you right now" he whispered to her. The other waitress tried saving her friend and hit him in his head with a metal plate at her hand. The man dropped the other waitress so the girl reached out to her.

"Why you…" he started pulling out his sword, but then he got interrupted by the captain of the guards.

"As a soldier of this city you mustn't draw out your sword to a civilian and never threatened them" the captain warned him as he grabbed his shirt.

The man was a soldier of the city but he quitted because he hated the demons. Having alliance, being protected by them was a curse for him. When he knew his city is being pillaged because of them he got even angrier to them.

"tch, I still don't know why you are helping these demons, they are the one who…" he started grumbling but got a punch from the captain before he could even say more. He lifted the man and carried him to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to what had happened. But thank you for believing us to be your allies." Conrad said to the waitress when he came to approach to help them. The waitress became nervous as a tall handsome man was being a gentleman for them.

"i-I was just saying what I believe. So-so don't be sorry about i-it." the waitress who was brave a few minutes ago stutters as she replied to Conrad's comment.

Also Wolfram went to them to thank them and talk to the worried owner of the restaurant.

"We're sorry for the ruckus just happened, we didn't know our presence would cause some troubles." Wolfram said to the owner.

"No. no, no! We're glad having you in the city and that man was drunk and everyone knows he hated…hum, you're kin. But not all people think that way." The owner sweated a lot as he replied to him.

"These people are our allies. They are friends of our city we must not treat them like this guy did! We are here still living because of their generosity of protecting us so we must be thankful to them." the captain speech. The people cheered and they soon left the restaurant. Most of the people agreed but there still who weren't.

"I guess the enemies words got through them." Conrad said

"I'm sorry about what happened. I'll pay more attentive with people like these guys." The captain replied

"It's not only them but everyone must be taken into consideration." Conrad said to him. They dined in the restaurant as the owner wanted and slept on the mayor's house after.

# # #

After that night, the family discussed many things on considerations to VV. They asked her on what she was planning when she came back and she said that she'll be renting a cheap apartment when she finds one, she'll be working part time job and enroll to Yuri's school. But she was stopped by everyone.

"Since you're part of the Shibuya family now, I will not allow you to take part time jobs and live separately from us." Shoma said

"As for your enrollment, Yuri will make escort you in his school." Jennifer said to her with a big smile.

"what?" Yuri exclaimed.

"So I got to be with Yuri all the time?" VV felt excited.

"Yes, it's better that way, VV-Chan. He can watch over you" Their mother said and Shoma agreed with it.

"but… if that happens then.." Yuri was talking to himself since no one was paying attention to him. Then VV overhears what he was saying.

"What is it, Yu-Chan? You don't want me to be in your school?"

"no, it's not like that… just that..."

"what is it, Yu-Chan?" Jennifer trailed.

"No, nothing. I'm happy for VV-Chan. That's all." He lied. He was worried about how they will be in their school. He thought of what trouble will he be in.

Soon after that, VV started studying at their school a year level below as Yuri since she stopped for a year so she got make up for it.

She was an eye catcher when they entered the school wearing their school uniform that suited her so well. Also the rumor of a new transferee from another country spread fast at their school. Yuri's schoolmates, boy and girl, stared at them as they walk hand by hand inside the campus. They start gossiping.

"wow, can you believe what I see? Shibuya is actually dating with the new girl."

"yeah, I know. He sure is lucky" "what magic you think he used to get her"

"Hey, did you see her?" "Who?" "The new girl, she is so pretty, and very charming"

"Really?" "yeah but she's dating with the guy, the baseball freak." 'no way"

VV was super as in super excited studying at the same school again with Yuri. Though separated in class with him she was still happy. She didn't care as always what other people stare. On the midst of the way to their building, Yuri felt so uncomfortable. He's not used with the stare of his entire schoolmate and the fact that VV was holding his hand all the time let him felt so nervous.

"a-ano, VV-Chan. People are staring at us." Yuri said to her and she paused walking.

"Sorry, Yu-Chan. Did you say something? I got caught to my fantasy and didn't hear what you said." She said with a bright smile at her face. 'fantasizing?' Yuri sighed; he didn't want to spoil VV's happiness.

"Don't over exert yourself, I said."

"Wow, Yu-Chan is so kind!" she said being touched with his kindness. He raised Yuri's hand which was she was holding.

"Don't worry I won't!" she said with determination and their schoolmates crowded them more. Yuri cried to his thought 'I'm more worried to what will happen to me!'

Classes started and they got separated. More rumors spread in the campus of Yuri having a girlfriend and things about VV. Yuri was being interrogated by his classmates who was VV and what were their relationship. Yuri's chair was separated in the center and he pulled into his chair. The room got dark and the light was only at him.

"What the hell is this?" Yuri said.

"This is an interrogation room now. Tell us who really are you. Who was the girl you were with? And what is your relationship with her?" someone said that felt so creepy. Scary as it was Yuri couldn't do anything since he was stuck in his chair by two people holding his shoulder. 'ask her herself!' he thought but if they ask her, it might get more complicated. 'why is this happening to me?' he screamed to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, VV when class started she introduce herself to her classmates. The teacher let her wrote her name in the board and welcomes her to the school.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Victoria Vincent, but please do call me VV. Please take care of me" she said smiling to everyone as they cheered to her. She was very glad that her classmates welcome her. Her classmates started throw questions at her and with the same enthusiasm she answers them too.

"VV, from where are you?" "What's your age?" "Was the rumor true that you travel around the world?" "Why did you transfer here?"

"I'm 17 yrs. old, and not actually travel around the world, I haven't reached North and South Pole yet and the some other countries. I originally came from France then transferred here because the remaining family I have is here. And what else?"

"What is your relation with the guy you're a while ago?" is he your boyfriend?" "When have started going out with him?"

Personal questions again came to VV. She chuckled, and smiled.

"It's a secret"

A/N: I have a thousand of reasons why I couldn't update right away, but rather I want to say I'm truly sorry that I kept you waiting. We just finished our midterms, so I don't have the pressure anymore and I'll be working on the next chapter, updating much earlier than from the chapters. thank you! ^_^

I really tried my hardest in this chapter. I'm pretty amazed to myself actually, coz' it's the longest I ever had. ^o^ so here's something to look up to for the next chapter.

This is VV talking, "Oh my God! Yuri is kidnapped by buffed up weird looking guy! Damn him! When I got a yes for Yuri to a date yet someone like him ruins it! I'll make him pay! And what's this? Where am i! Yu-Chan where did you go? Aaaahhhh! I don't want to be separated to Yu-Chan"

"What's happening Ulrike? What do mean the dimension between the earth and here is disrupting? Are you saying that Yuri will never come here? … What's going here? Who is she?" someone saying (guess who).


	4. Chapter 4 Part A

**Ch. 4 Part A**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Kyo Kara Maoh**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late update again! I got so busy for a week and so, because of studies and family. It's still February so "Happy Hearts month everyone!" I truly give thanks to everyone who liked the story. So since EminiasJustinia90 the only answered, I'm taking it as granted! So, CAMERA, TAKE,**

**ACTION!**

In a city of Shin Makoku, a message came from Annissina confirmed the information given by an anonymous person. They have planned how to capture the culprits and by this time they sought to an end of their plan of human revolution.

"Seize Them!" Stoffel ordered an army with him.

Together they attacked the enemies. They chase these men throughout the main capital of the town. The gates were forcibly closed. With his army, the men in cloaks were cornered. One man from the enemies whispered to his companion as they began conversing.

"How did they know where we were hiding?"

"Perhaps someone in our group betrayed us."

"That's impossible!"

"We should just hope master won't get captured by them or else the plan will be ruined" then he hushed his companion as Raven pointed a sword at his throat.

"Cornered like a rat, all of you are sentenced to death by the majesty!" Stoffel announced. He felt proud that it a success of his part and what's left would be the former Maohs'.

"We should just hope same goes at the other end" Raven said to Stoffel

Speaking of, Shinou and Cécile along with 5 men dress as commoners except for Cécile with her usual sexy outfit. They infiltrated the base camp of the enemies which was the town mayor's home at the center of the city. They are so bold on hiding in a city where demons lives, yet it's a mystery how they manage to get in the place without anyone knowing beforehand. They scanned the whole house searching for the enemies. When only one room left, the soldiers kicked the door opening it. They thought the enemies' leader was there but they found no one.

"Where are they?" Cécile asked Shinou who was also speechless at the situation. They were all sure that they will capture them now yet it's a failure. They spread out to look for any signs of life in the building or any tracks as their enemies left. However, they only found were dead bodies of the mayor and his family. Gruesome as it was, their opponents are merciless to kill a whole family of innocent people living for the wellness of their city. Shinou felt angered by this. He knew these people are cruel and offensive but to make things up to this point made his belief change.

"They are blunt and ruthless" he said as he was aggravated by the situation.

Cécile could only watch Shinou depressed and angry. She was also worried of what might come next to the enemies plans on how the innocent and pacifist Yuri handle something like this. Shinou turns to face his companions.

"No word should come to the Yuri on what happen to the mayor's family." he commanded.

"Yes, we understand!" they replied and they covered the dead bodies with sheets.

**YU**

A word came from Ulrike which made Wolfram came running to her as soon as possible.

"What's happened Ulrike? What do mean the dimension between the Earth and here is disrupting in your letter? Are you saying that Yuri will never come here?" he started yelling as he got in a dark room. It was a room in the Shinou's temple where she could see the hereabouts of Yuri and the others.

"No, but it's also possible, your Excellency" she replied to him.

"What?!" he asked aggravated

"Please look at this and you can see there's something wrong." She said

Wolfram looked up to the screen where he could see a blurring light which was bigger than the others and some lights as well.

"these lights represents people with powerful maryokus. The bigger the light is the greater the person possess." She explained the lights which look like stars at night sky.

"Isn't that Yuri's light?" Wolfram said recognizing a big star which shuns the most.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ulrike replied with a sad face because that star was shining brightest yet gets dimmer for a while.

While staring at it, Yuri's light started blinking and died suddenly.

"What just happened, Ulrike? Did something happen to Yuri?" Wolfram said grabbing her shoulders

"Please calm down, your Excellency"

"How can I calm down when Yuri's light disappeared?" he yelled.

"Please, nothing has happened to the majesty. The connection between here and the Earth just cut off." she said. Then someone entered the room. It was Conrad. He came following when he received the news.

"Brother, why are you here?" Wolfram surprisingly asked.

"I got the news from Ulrike's messenger and came rushing here. I'm also worried with Yuri conditions" he replied to him and faced Ulrike afterwards demanding for an explanation from her. Same goes to Wolfram. He releases Ulrike and she started explaining.

"The great sage and I barely communicate on the majesty's condition and his always response was that the majesty was doing well coping with his studies on Earth. It just means the connection to this world and theirs is weakening. That is why in the letter I said the dimensions disrupted"

"If that's the case, why did Yuri's light disappear?" he asked again

"Disappeared?" Conrad wondered to what he meant.

"Our conclusion is that, there's something wrong in the dimension between Earth and the Demon world which is making these disruptions. His light has not thoroughly disappeared, it will reappear momentarily. Thus it doesn't mean anything that will cause the majesty's harm." She said.

"Are you sure?" Wolfram asked for assurance and she nodded.

"We hope so." She replied

"When did this happen?" Conrad asked

"It happened yesterday at dawn. Thoughtless to say, I was put into slumber while I was in this room and woke up suddenly from my slumber remembering a dream I never thought of having."

"Was it a premonition?" he asked again

"Sorry, I couldn't remember. But I hope it wasn't."

Then there was a silence in the room, Wolfram, Conrad and Ulrike was in a state of wonder and depression. They look at the screen in front of them, when suddenly Yuri's light appeared. It brought relief from Wolfram's heart but still considered there something to it.

"That's Yuri's light." Conrad said. "Yes, it is."

"As I presumed, it looks powerful and full of hope as his personality is." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Wolfram agreed to his brother, smiling as well as they stare at his bright twinkling light.

YU

A day later, Yuri has grown used to be with his childhood friend again. Though he became the ultimate jealous target of VV's fans and has gotten a lot attention from his schoolmates, he's still happy VV came back. She's his friend.

As they had their lunch together, she decided to clear the misunderstanding that was set up though she really didn't want to. But it was for Yuri since some of their schoolmates pried on him. She likes Yuri very much but there's this feeling that made her felt that Yuri is hiding something from him like a girlfriend or something. It was frustrating. 'Does he or he doesn't?' she asks herself. Though she's has so many chances to ask him. Like the times when they are sleeping together in his room or having lunch with him. But she just wouldn't ask him. Why? The reason is that she doesn't have the courage to accept if the fact would be a yes. She often beat her mind whenever she was alone and had nothing to do. Since they were separated in class she had more time to think about it.

"Should I or I shouldn't!" she asked herself while walking towards Yuri's class room to go home. But to find out he wasn't there. Then a girl her classmate came approaching her. "VV-san!"

"Yes?" she turned and responded to her with a smile. Then the girl started fidgeting,

"a-ano, there's s-something I WA-wanted to give you, you might WA-want to go h-here." She barely said handing her a leaflet of an advertisement campaign of amusement park. VV's eyes widened and remembered the place. It was a place where Yuri's family along she with her aunt goes for family bonding time ten years ago. She remembered how fun and exciting it was then, when she was with Yuri's family and her aunt. But now, that won't happen again.

Meanwhile, Yuri was on the field playing baseball. He talked to Murata since he came to him.

"How are they?" Yuri directly asked Murata. Murata chuckled at first, and tap his shoulder.

"Why? Are you getting anxious of not seeing Wolfram?"

"WA-what are you saying!" Yuri's face went red. Annoyed,

Murata laughed, "Man, you really easy to bully."

"Shut up!" he said to him,

"okay, okay. Take it easy. They're actually doing great. They imprisoned a lot of the enemies the last when I went there."

"Really? That fast?"

"Yeah, isn't that great to hear?"

"Yeah, you bet! So can I go there now?" Yuri asked excited.

"No" Murata answered, followed with question from Yuri.

"Huh! WHY?"

"Actually we can't. I thought of going there yesterday but there was something off. I couldn't get through."

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked as his enthusiasm disappeared and changed to a concerning look.

"I try communicating with Ulrike, and but it was for a short moment. She said there was something that's disrupting the dimension between here and the Demon World. They will try to find the cause and fixed anything they can right away." Murata explained

"Murata, what do you think is the cause?"

"I'm not sure myself either. But you know you don't have to worry about them. They're doing this for you so that when you come back to Shin Makoku, they'll be seeing you smile."

"As if I could help myself not to worry about them." He said.

"Everyone is the same as you, and they try best to make things back to normal as fast as they can. It isn't only you who wish for that everyone does." He said to him like words of wisdom.

"Fine… I get it. I'll just wait then." he decided making out a resolve for his friends. Murata felt relieved and smiled at him.

"That's good. I need to leave."

"Where are you going?" Yuri asked quizzical. Murata actually stays with him for a while but now he just decided to go.

"I have a date with someone. I'll get in touch with you and the others from time to time and don't go off by yourself, okay?" he said.

"What? You got a girlfriend?" he was surprised,

"Well, yeah. Unlike you, Shibuya, I don't have any fiancé. So bye" he said and left him. 'Curse you, Murata!' he screamed to his thoughts, seeing his friend leaving him for a date. He went back to the field and played with his team.

VV roamed in school and saw Yuri on the baseball field. 'As I thought, he's here.'

"Yu-Chan!" she called him waving her hand and Yuri waved back as soon as he received the ball. Then he asked for a time out and went to her. VV's heart thumped fast feeling excited and shy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"ahmm… Can I watch you play?" She asked with blushing cheeks staring at the ground.

"Sure. We'll go home when I finish this." He said and she nodded. When he was about to turn, VV called out for him more like a whisper but he still heard it. He turned to face her,

"what is it, VV-Chan?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Yu-Chan!" she yelled at him. He step back surprised and slightly deafen, "What's that for?" he said.

"It's your fault, your face got too close." She replied, looking at him still with red face. He laughed weakly

"Sorry, sorry. You were whispering so i went near to hear you. What was it anyway?" he asked her again. Then she fidgeted, unfolding the leaflet her classmate gave her.

"This" she only said letting him give a look at the paper at her hand. Then he too remembered the place.

"This weekend let's go here." she said. Yuri smiled and simply said

"Sure"

Then her face brightened, and jumped to hug Yuri. "Yehey! Thank you, Yu-Chan!" she cheered. Then people started giving awful eyes to him again. He was in a tight spot again. She was really happy and it was not a problem for Yuri. He didn't thought of anything particular like it was a date but later at night he did. VV did try asking Shori to come with them but he said there's something he needs to go on the said date, same with Yuri's father while his mother was bit frank to make it as their date. Though she and Yuri were sleeping at the same room, none of them actually talked about it. VV was too shy to talk about it but she tried to be normal as possible. Until the day came.

It was Saturday morning. Yuri was preparing himself to look good for his first date with a girl though they are not going out with each together as boyfriend and girlfriend. He felt very excited and little bit nervous. Wolfram crosses his mind, fear strikes him. Then, he imagined Wolfram pointing his sword to him and saying,

"How dare you! I'm your fiancé risking my life here yet you're flirting with some girl!" His face all in red, strikes his weapon to Yuri and Yuri runs for his life.

"No! It's not what you think, Wolfram!" he shouted in his thoughts trembling in fear.

"Do you think that you can fool me? You inconsiderate! Good-for-nothing!" the Wolfram in his thoughts screamed to him cornering him with a sword in his neck. Yuri shakes head uncontrollably, and the cloud of thought disappears.

"It's only a friendly date with VV, no harm cans do. We're childhood friends" he slaps his cheeks convincing himself. He started breathing in and out. He looks at the mirror and thought his hair was messy. So he tried to do some hairstyles to his hair. He put wax on and straightens his hair all the way to its back like a rich person look like and smiled with spark in his teeth. But it looked weird. Then another hairstyle, letting his hair stood like a cool person. But it didn't suit him. He sighed but tried other various hairstyles again not until he heard VV calling his name.

"Yu-Chan! Are you ready?"

"Yeah just a sec!" he replied and turned his hair back to normal.

She felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want to overdress so she chose to wear her simple pink dress her aunt bought for her last birthday. She wanted make things simple for Yuri and memorable. Her thoughts drifted to her aunt but she stayed strong as promised. Then came back to what she was doing. Only a lip gloss on and no need for a blush on coz her cheeks were red just thinking of Yuri. She also wanted to look beautiful to Yuri. She reached the living room and he wasn't there she called him and he answered. She waited for him, pretty nervous herself. Jennifer just came out from the kitchen area and saw VV.

"Oh my, you're very pretty VV-Chan." She praised her, earning a bit of confidence to herself.

"You think so, Mama?"

"Of course! Yuri should be very amaze to see you,"

"Really?" she asked with bright sparkling eyes.

"See, for yourself" she said when she notice Yuri was going down stairs. He went to the living area and was stunned with the most fascinating thing he ever seen. It was VV looking at him, wearing a very cute pink dress with white petals design that reached only mid of her thigh. Her black hair was tied up high making a clearer view of her beautiful face and her smile was bright like the morning sun. She was simple but she looked great! She walked in front of him and tilted her head,

"Yu-Chan?"

"You look great." He said out loud. She was surprised and hugged him.

"You too, YU-Chan! You looked handsome as you are and you don't need to change your hairstyle." She whispered closely in his ears while stroking his hair. His ears started to redden, he got embarrass and her voice was tingling. She let go of him, pulled him towards the door.

"Mama, we're going out. We'll come back before dinner." She said.

"Yeah. Bye, mother." Yuri said leaving their house.

"Okay, take care you two." Jennifer shouted looking the two of them leaving.

"Hai" they both said waving goodbye to Jennifer. They walked together to the train station then VV felt something brushed on her hand it was Yuri's. He didn't seem to notice it. She looks at Yuri's hand swaying freely. She blushes,

"Yu-Chan, can I hold your hand?"

"WA-why?" he asked.

"Have you already forgotten Yu-Chan? I'm a type of person who gets lost if not chained" She explained jokingly but it was true.

"Right, sorry I forgot. Sure you can hold my hand." He said offering his hand though VV actually snuggled his arm. 'This is it! My first date with a girl' Yuri thought getting excited.

They headed straight to the place VV wanted to go with him, the amusement park. It was a long time when they last went there for their family trip. When they arrived, they started looking somewhere to go. To his notice, VV never let go of his hand from their home and as they arrived, it was cute though people were staring at them and started conversing. Yuri got used to it.

"Where do you want to go first?" Yuri asked after gotten a look at the map directory.

The place was sure filled with hundred different rides which got exhausted if VV decided to go each one of it. VV didn't pay much attention to the map directory which was Yuri looked at because it's more exciting to see the real thing. She explored herself with the rides that she could see in a distance and pulled Yuri when she heard people screaming for excitement at a certain ride. Many things have improved and added and she felt very excited about it. From the entire view she saw, three things caught her eyes and enthusiasm. The roller coaster, the octopus ride and the giant boat that swings high back and forth.

"Yu-Chan, let's go there!" she said walking fast towards the ride she wanted. He walked with her looking where she wanted to go.

"Roller coaster?" he asked but it was okay since he had that ride since he was a child

"Yup! So come on! Let's go!" she said energetically.

The line wasn't long when they arrived at the ticket booth so they didn't wait too long. He enjoyed the first ride. For the next ride was the boat that sways back and forth high. Lucky for VV but unlucky for Yuri, he didn't have the time to be prepare himself for that ride. VV was enjoying the rides as Yuri too. She was so excited for the ride. She gazed at Yuri and sees him getting pale. She asks him but he just smile and says it was nothing. They rested for a bit like for 5 minutes for another ride. Since when VV saw the lines getting long she panicked. And before Yuri knew it, he's already sitting beside her in the cart while the worker was there checking their safety belts. Right before the ride, Yuri was intense, he tried hiding it but he couldn't anymore. He wanted to go out, make an excuse but everytine he sees VV cheerful face he don't want to be wet blanket for it. He's a man. Something like this wouldn't matter, he convinces himself. VV grips Yuri's hand tighter,

"I'm scared too, Yu-Chan. But everything will be fine I got you by my side." She said to him with an assuring smile.

His heart flattered, VV believed him. She always had even before. Friends or not, she still believed him. No one could believe him, he's a wimp, and a coward, a moron, and etc. until he shows what he can do, his ability that is or know more about him. But for VV, he didn't have to do anything to make her believe on him, she just do. He felt grateful for it.

"Right" he said and smiled at her.

Then some worker who went to check up on them finished the checking, VV grab her mini camera from her pouch and requested for the guy to picture them.

"Mister, can you take a picture of us." VV asked reaching it to the guy.

"Yeah sure" he blushed smiling and grabs the camera, holds it at them, "okay, smile" he said and they both smile. The worker returned the camera and continued his duty.

"VV-Chan, after this ride, what's next?"

"Hmm… I think we'll take a break and no more over exciting rides like this. This is the last."

'Thank goodness!' he celebrated to his mind. "Are you fine with that?" he asks concern for her thoughts.

"Yes why? Do you want more?" she replied knowing he would obviously back down.

"If you don't want to, it's ok. Three consecutive crazy rides is enough for me" he said

VV chuckled. "Are you sure? I still have five more rides in my head." She said and Yuri got a bit pale and shook his head.

"I was just joking Yuri." she laughed and she started to converse with Yuri calming him.

As they were talking with each other before the ride begins at one seat near to Yuri's, was someone who looks mysterious and weird. It was a man wearing a cluttered black coat and large hat. He stared at the worker coldly threatening not to get near to him.

After the ride, Yuri got dizzy, very dizzy. VV carried him outside by shoulder since he could walk slightly. She let him sat in a nearby bench to rest while she gets some water and some medicine to wear out his nausea.

"I'm really sorry, Yu-Chan." She apologized greatly worries for him.

"N-no… It's a-alright, VV-chan. I'm okay." He said assuring her though it was obvious he wasn't.

The mysterious man got also dizzy but he walked himself through without anyone helping him.

"These human rides are terrifying. Who ever invented it must be crazy!" he scorned before puking.

He walked at the exit looking for someone and he spotted them. He followed them right away. He observed for a while. No one from the other side of the world must get involve with his mission that was the direct warning to him by his superior, he remembers. Given a chance the target was alone he must go straight to fulfill his mission. Though he was hiding he can be visibly seen by people at the park, so much for the effort. He slowly walks pass them hearing their conversation.

"Yu-Chan, I'm really sorry. I'll get you some water and medicine, okay? Wait for me here." She said and stood up. Yuri raised his hand and waved to her.

"Don't worry." he said. Nevertheless, she runs for it to the nearest store.

She passed at the mysterious man but didn't dwell on it, Yuri got sick because of her she should get the medicines right away. The man smirked and as soon as she gotten far away from the target, he walked in front to Yuri. As he was lying his head when he notices the sun was blocked. He moves his head to see who it was and got alarmed. A creepy man was staring down at him coldly smirking at him.

"I finally found you, your majesty." He said then twitched a part of Yuri's neck as he fainted suddenly. He grabbed his body and carried to his shoulder.

Then he heard someone whistled and saw men with uniforms shouting at him.

"These earthly humans are annoying." He grunted and run for it.

VV got the medicines she needed and runs to where he left Yuri. As she was running she heard a whistle and saw a bit of commotion. She saw some cops nearby running towards the weird man he saw at the ride and before he left Yuri. She looks at the scene and noticed the bench where she left Yuri was empty and the guy was carrying someone. Then they started running and eventually she became aware he was carrying Yuri. She was taken aback and without clear thought she sprinted chasing them. Now, there's two security guards and VV chasing after Yuri's kidnapper.

"Stop!" one of the security guard shouted. While VV scream Yuri's name.

"Yuri!"

VV screamed running as fast as she can to catch up with the man who kidnapped Yuri. She never expected for something like this to happen. Yuri is a nice person and their family isn't that rich so why? Today should be the happiest day in her life because it was their first official date, how did this end up this way! she thought. The kidnapper looked very mysterious from the very start wears a cluttered long black coat and large hat but it didn't stroke for a second to their minds that he was aiming to kidnap Yuri. He increased his speed as he felt someone was closing their pace. It was the girl with his target.

"What an annoying girl. Let's see if she still can follow us."

He runs faster directly going at the center of the amusement park where there was a big lake. It was the main attraction for the lovers there where they could sail boats and have dates but VV never liked it. She hated big bodies of water since she was a child and everyone knows it. Yuri started to regain consciousness and hears VV's voice. His body was being carried and his stomach hurts.

"What's happening?" he thought. He lifted his head and saw VV running to him and there was two guards following her as well.

"Yu-Chan! I'm coming for you!" she shouted. Right then he realizes he was kidnapped! At last he remembered everything. He begins to struggle to get off from kidnapper hands.

"Oh? So you're awake now, ey majesty?" the kidnapper said with a wide grin in his face.

"Who are you? A-and where are you taking me!" he asked furiously struggling from his grasp but no use his body was solid. He looked at the man's face but it was covered with bandages and when the man looked at him he had eyes of a murderer. Scary!

"No worries, majesty. We're going back where everything begun and where it wills end." he replied with a creepy smile to Yuri who scared the life out of him.

"What are you saying creepy old man!" he shouted but the kidnapper just grinned at him.

He thoroughly thought of what he was saying and the first thing came to his mind was the demon world. If he was to go there, then they'll be swimming in the water. He took a glanced where they were headed and saw a lake. And damn he's right. He got to stop VV before she might jump in and could drown to death.

"VV, don't follow us! Go get Murata!" he shouted extending his hand to her for his concern to her.

"No, I'm saving you Yu-Chan!" She shouted back

Then the kidnapper jumps at the fence and dives into the lake. There was big splash in the water and both Yuri and the man disappeared.

"Yu-Chan!" she yelled when she get hold of the fence. Then she realizes she was close to the water so she quickly walked away. She stood there watching their shadow continue to disappear in the water. Because of her fear of waters, she couldn't help feel worthless and incapable to save the person she holds dearest. She felt super worried and scared.

"Someone! Please! Save Yuri!" she shouted for help but there were no action done.

YU

Coming out from a pond in the center of unknown forest was a man with bandages wearing dirty cluttered coat while carrying a teenage boy at his arms. He roughly tossed Yuri on the ground making him awake. Then he started coughing.

"Where... am I?" he asks as he let his eyes wander. He sees leaves, rocks and trees all over the place. His nose and throat also his stomach hurts. Then he sees a man scavenging the place and instantly remembered that he kidnapped him shocked and fear hit him. He must get away before he noticed he was awake.

"Where the hell are they? They should have gotten here long time ago! Those idiots!" the man grumbled talking to no one. Then he notices Yuri getting up.

Yuri thought of sneaking out of his sight but he got caught instantly by a strong push from his back that threw him hard on the ground again.

"That hurts!" he grunted.

"Did you think you could escape me, ey boy?" he asked him frivolously.

"Don't call me boy, I have a name!" he replied back staring at him bravely.

The man smirked and walked towards him while removing the bandages on his revealing his scary face. Having red bloody eyes and burnt up scar almost covered half of his face, indeed he makes an impression to anyone who sees it.

"Hn, you think this is a joke? You got some guts, boy..." he stopped and bent towards him.

"You're THE great Demon King after all. But…" he smirked while looking at Yuri with cold eyes and grabs him by his collar.

"I got no damn care about that!" he shouted at his face and raises Yuri higher in the intent of throwing him again to the big rock he just saw. But he stopped when he heard a a herd of horse came running towards them.

"Captain Juno!" the man on the front shouted leading his companions. Juno is the name of Yuri's scary macho kidnapper.

"Ey, you're late!" he shouted back

"I thought of beating their demon king as fun time, tch. I guess can't, ey" He said to the man who arrived to fetch them. Then he tied both of Yuri's hands and feet.

"We need to leave immediately, captain. The Demon King's allies somehow knew our plan and tailed us over here." He said to Yuri's kidnapper as he gave his captain his horse and climb to another horse with their companion.

"Idiots!" he yelled to them.

"We're sorry Captain Juno!" they instantly responded to him bowing their heads towards him.

He was an ill-tempered man but he got hold his anger for a while until arrive to their base. He mounted to his horse and grabs Yuri putting him at his back. Suddenly there's a shout behind them.

"Young Master!" Yozak shouted. "Yuri!" Wolfram at the same time too shouted.

"Wolfram! Yozak!" Yuri shouted back. He felt so happy as he saw his friends coming for him.

"Shut it, boy!" the man said punching him at the back of his head. They rode their horse fast to escape the group of demons chasing after them. As always they were wearing their black hooded cloaks except for Yuri's kidnapper.

"What the hell he's thinking punching Yuri?" Wolfram angrily said when saw the guy Yuri's with punching him. "I'll make him pay for it!"

"Let's make sure we catch them first your Excellency" Yozak chuckled as he said to him and before he knew it Wolfram was fast ahead and two of his soldier followed afterwards. Juno and his group went to a path inside the forest where they could very least be caught. As they felt them closing in the gap between their enemies,

"Boom!" an explosion.

A sudden trap set by the enemies got activated then debris fall on Wolfram and two of his men. Yozak missed being hit by the explosion but Wolfram and the two was covered with stones and trees. Their tracks were block so they need to make a detour to catch them.

"That's what you called pay back from last time!" Juno shouted with a wicked laughter at its end as they exited the forest. The last time he meant was when Wolfram casted fire during the ambush at the port at Shin Makoku in which he was badly caught by the fire. .

"You're Excellency!" Yozak shouted waiting for any response from Wolfram since he couldn't him through the thick smoke.

"Wolfram!" Yuri shouted when he saw several trees and stones crashing down to Wolfram. Then he begrudgingly struggled loosing from the ropes.

"Ey squirt don't move too much or else I'll toss you at the ground." Juno said to him.

"Captain Juno, you can't! We need him!" one of his men said.

"tch, don't worry if I toss him I'll kick him around and pick him up again." He cackled. He's a sadist. Yuri felt scared, angry, and pitiful. He's friend is in danger yet he couldn't do anything. He's their king yet he wasn't allowed to help them. He got kidnapped by their enemies and couldn't nothing about it. His thoughts he cried, "Wolfram, please don't die. And to everyone I'm sorry". Off they gone to away from the forest where couldn't see his friends anymore.

"We're alright, Yozak! Go after Yuri and save him!" Wolfram shouted.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks doubtingly what Wolfram replied because of the coughs and weak voice he had.

"Go after Yuri, he needs you more than I do! So go!" he shouted with bit guilt to his heart Yozak complied.

"Conrad and the other were at the other end. They can block their way even they pass through the forest. If you can, hurry and catch up to us" Yozak said as they turn around to make a detour and passed through out from the forest.

In the midst of trouble, the thick smoke cleared revealing Wolfram's true state. He got stuck in between pile of small rock and blown trees. One died to his fellow soldiers because he was the nearest in the explosive device made by the enemies and the other fainted on the ground with bit of rocks and braches of trees covering him. Wolfram coughs blood cause of the damage he took. He was covered by a huge tree where he was facing at the ground. "Yuri" he says as he keeps in mind he need to get out from where he is to save Yuri from the hands of the enemies. Though Conrad is there to save him, he still wanted to be the one to save him. He wants to be with Yuri. Then pain struck as he tried moving his feet underneath him to crawl. "AAh!" he shouted because of the pain he felt. It seems like his feet got tightly stuck between the crack of the tree so if he pulls it he might get more wounded or worse fracture his feet. Nevertheless he still pulls his feet uncaring that he would get fractured as long as he can get out and go save Yuri. Unexpectedly, while he was pushing himself out from the piles over him he heard a noise. He tried turning back to know who was the person but it was difficult for his case. He'll just hope that person wasn't an enemy or else he's done for since he couldn't defend himself if that person will try killing him.

YU

After collecting the strength and courage, she closed her eyes jumps off the fence and directly dives in the lake. She felt it was the first time so she felt scared. "Yu-Chan" her thoughts reminded her and she opened her eyes. She could see nothing. No Yuri or any man she could see but under her was a light. She curiously got captivated with the light that illuminates under her. Then she felt something like a wave of the changing current in which the light suddenly pulls her. With natural fear she instinctively tried to swim out but it was like a whirl pool she was drawn by force inside. She tried her best to get away but she failed and was drawn inside the light. After a short moment, she was regaining her consciousness and saw vision of light different from the light she saw back then. It felt warm and comfortable. So she begun swimming towards that light and finally got out from the surface. Freedom, she felt and inhaled much air as if she came back to life once more. As being too cautious of the next thing will happen to her if she stays longer in the water, she swum fast to the land she saw and crawled far from the water. She reached for the tree nearest her and hugged it.

"I'm alive! I'm alive! Thank goodness I'm alive!" she repeatedly saying to herself, "And I'll never ever go to do it again. No I won't" She also said to herself making promise that jumping off to the thing she always feared will be the last one. Why did she even jump in the water in the first place? She thought and as she figured the answer she quickly stop what she was doing and stood.

"Right, I'm here for Yu-Chan!" she gotten serious in an instant then looks right and left noticing it was different. She's in a different place, how come? There trees and soil everywhere. She turned around looked from high to low. She couldn't hear noisy people and machines running nor could she see buildings, cars, people, the amusement park she was and especially no Yuri! 'Where on Earth am I?' she screamed in her mind. But clearly her first priority was Yuri.

"Yu-Chan!" she shouted as she walks inside the forest. She saw grumbles and piles of trees in a particular part of the forest. There were a little bit smoke. She thought, 'Oh my God! Yu-Chan might have buried there.' She sprinted fast to the place she thought Yuri would be without having any second thoughts.

"Yu-Chan!" she shouted as she reached the grumbles. She removed the big stone out of her way and to her surprise the person she thought she wanted to see wasn't she expected to meet. She was stunned to see a handsome man with golden hair and emerald eyes in uniform.

"…P-prince Charming" the words escaped from her mind.

Wolfram heard noises a bit far from where he was but he got it clearly that it was a person making those noises. The noise of that person walking closing him it made him nervous who it was that his heart begun beating fast. He reached for his sword but it was no use because it wasn't arm's length. It might be one of their friends came back to rescue them but it also could be someone else, an enemy who'll be finishing his life. He absolutely doesn't know the person. He could swear he hears a woman's voice calling out someone but he couldn't hear it perfectly. Then out of the rock that was moved his mind was at blank as his eyes crosses to another person eyes with the color of black like Yuri's. He heard her call him prince charming. He was still in shock, looking at her top to head. She's definitely not from around here and not someone he knew.

"Who are you?" Wolfram asked breathlessly. It was then after VV broke out from the trance.

"Oh my god!" she yelp as she noticed he was totally under critical situation.

"Don't you move!" she ordered to Wolfram as she pushed the rock away from them then one tree branch from another.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram cautiously being wary with the person he doesn't know yet she was helping him to get out.

"I'm saving you. So save your strength, I'll need it later." She said to him, though she should have left him and looked for Yuri but her consciousness wouldn't let her. She can't leave a person who needs help for a moment but Yuri needs her help too. Anxiety kicked in her thought she must leave now because there's no sure what was happening to Yuri with every second he was with that creepy bandage man. Nevertheless she also wants to help this person. Later on, she was already at the last piece of getting him out and that's the moment she needs his help. Wolfram unbelievably noticed his back got lighter that everything was covering him before disappeared. Rather VV threw all of it away from them. Wolfram started moving but was stopped when VV shouted.

"Don't move yet! Your feet are stuck inside the crack! "

"What!" he panicked angrily. VV exhaled.

"Mr. Prince Charming, You shouldn't move yet because if you move the rocks that is also stuck inside the crack will escape making the tree trunk bite your leg, Okay?" She explained briefly and slowly to Wolfram as if he was a child. Wolfram understood what she said but he felt insulted the way she said it and why did she even call her Prince Charming?

"So, what do you suggest?" he replied back at her.

"Hmm, I'll help you and you'll help me to release your feet from the tree, Price Charming." She replied still using the nickname Prince Charming to Wolfram because she thinks he resembles much of her imaginary Prince Charming in fairytales she knew.

"Is that the best plan you have Ms. Unknown Stranger who's helping me?" he asked ungrateful of being called by Prince Charming.

"Yeah, Prince Charming." She said evidently striking one pose of nothing else to be done but that.

"Fine, and thanks by the way" he said surrendering to her. VV blushes as she heard him thanking her.

"aah... Your welcome, so as I count to three, P-p… no" she stopped as she thought not to be rude to the person she's helping. "What was your name?'

"I'm Wolfram…" he answered restraining the pain he was still feeling and at the same time being grateful she wanted to call him by his name.

"Okay, Wolfram, as I count to three I'll be pushing this stick to widen the crack and when I say three you get your feet out before it breaks, so are you ready?" she instructed and asked Wolfram.

"Yes, and I prefer counting with you."

"Sure!"

So then she grabbed a thick stick that was lying down the ground and thrust it to the gap beside Wolfram's feet. She started with one pushing the stick and then two with Wolfram's count and three at the same time. Before the part of trunk broke Wolfram's feet was no longer there, it was a success! Wolfram lays his back and breathes out heavily. He can't believe he was finally saved from the catastrophe that befallen to him and quizzically as for the person who helped him. As for VV, she fell from the ground when the trees broke. Though it was difficult she was happy her plan was a success and she had someone in need. But not wasting another moment again they both got serious and regained both of their composure. VV started looking for a way out in the forest at the same time she saw white stallion wandering. It was one of Wolfram's horses one died while the two escaped from the explosion. The horse VV saw was Wolfram's which didn't leave the place might be because its master was there. Wolfram tried standing up but it was no good one foot got fractured and the other wounded. But he still tried making him shout for pain again. VV who just tamed Wolfram's horse quickly heard him. She went to him whilst followed by the horse. She bent quickly and tended his wounds but the fractured she couldn't help. She had her skirt rip a bit to cover his wounds.

"I really need to go save Yu-Chan but I really can't help leaving you here like this. And if Yu-Chan knew that I left a wounded person he might scold me and start hating Me." she spoke from her thoughts,

"What did you just said?" Wolfram surprisingly asked her with the thought what she just said was referring to Yuri.

"Huh? I didn't say anything" she said as she forgot that she said her thoughts aloud.

"Who are you? And why are you looking for Yuri?" he questioned her grabbing her shoulders strongly while shaking her body.

VV was surprised the person she helped knew Yuri but how come? He doesn't know this person and for what she seems he isn't the type that Yuri will get along with. He might be the kidnapper's subordinate or something like that. Nevertheless she can't he is since he's not creepy looking as the guy before so,

"Let me go!" she shouted standing up from where she was. "I'm Yu-Chan's friend! And I'm looking for him coz he got kidnapped!" she answered his question. Wolfram was stunned from her reaction. He's Yuri's friend but he doesn't know her and the fact she got into the demon world is definitely unbelievable.

"My turn to ask, who are you to Yu-Chan? And how did you know him!" she said as she looked at him demanding for quick answer.

"I'm his fiancé" he blunted.

**End**

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Thanks to Yumi-Chan Hamano, Usigh, EminiasJustinia90, NIckesha and everyone! I'll try my best to improve! Promise! And I want to tell you that, I'm really a big fan of YURI and WOLFRAM! That's actually I made this story, FOR THEM! ^_^ nyahahahaha! Review more guys! hahaha, I'm getting demanding already. I love to hear your comments!**

**Next on Please save Yuri,**

**Juno threw Yuri in a cliff! OH my God! Who will save Yuri!**


	5. Chapter 4 Part B

**Chapter 4 Part B**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews I appreciated it all! More power to your reviews, I really love to hear your thoughts! Also thank you for making my story one of your favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, if I did then I'm not writing this story and I would make it as a season, nyahahahaha… just joking! It's just because I would really love to see their faces when this and that happens! Anyway let's get into the continuation of the story.**

**Warning: As Nickesha said this is chapter full of ideas.**

**# # #**

Jennifer was happy doing their laundry. She started humming after finishing the last set of clothes to hang. A thought run to her mind.

"I hope those two are having fun…hmm…hmm... (Humming)… Oh my," she remarked remembering someone all of the sudden. "What if Wolf-Chan sees them? Hmmm… It's impossible he's in the other after all. They can be so sweet sometimes. But oh well… It's up to Yu-Chan from now on." She said giggling and a vast wind blew from her side.

"I'm his fiancé" he blunted to her.

VV was shocked. Those three words won't sink into her mind or even want to pass through her ears. Was she dreaming? Being mislead? Or was she being fooled by the good-looking man in front of her? Nevertheless looking at him, he was being serious to what he said. She stared at him blankly with mouth wide open.

"Come again? Bees passed over my head just now" VV asked Wolfram telling a lie to confirm what he said.

"I'm Yuri's fiancé" he repeated himself again. VV can't believe what she heard again. The word fiancé repeated itself again and again in her head. It won't stop keep repeating itself. It was long enough to make Wolfram impatient.

"How did you know Yuri has been kidnapped? And are you truly his friend or maybe you're lying to me and you're actually an…" He was stating fiercely getting hold of his sword then VV cut him off.

"Just a sec!" she raised her voice and pointed her finger.

"You don't ever accuse me of something or anything else! My name is VV and FYI, we're certainly are childhood friends! Also we're this close!" she said raising her hand again to his face with finger crossed. Wolfram brushed off her hand and said.

"You're lying! Yuri hasn't told me anything about you!"

"I don't know why Yuri didn't tell you about me, but he also didn't tell me about you! Or anything about him is engaging with a man!"

Wolfram shoves her hand, his brows furrowed and nerves started to appear twitching in his forehead. He was angry and jealous inside. 'How dare you made friends with this girl without telling, you cheater!' He started walking near to her as he walks limply side to side, but his good looks and grace covers all the ugliness. She looked over at the furious Wolfram barely walking. She felt pity to him at the same time charmed with his looks. 'I have Yuri and no one else…' she paved away the thought erring in her mind.

"I don't care if he didn't tell you that we're engage, but that's the truth! So you better not get close to him ever again, understand? And if it's Yuri's safety you're looking for, we here are to save and keep him safe so we don't need a stranger like you to save him." he said frankly to her. He tried walking around her when she blocked him to where he was going.

"I-I don't believe you! You're lying! If you were to keep him safe, why did he even get caught by that hideous looking guy on the first place?"

"Yuri and I are officially engaged. So there's no space between us. And it was out of our comprehension the enemies could actually kidnap him at Earth. It isn't any normal occurrence of someone can actually get in and out without huge powers…" Wolfram started explaining which was making VV confuse. Her confusion was actually obvious to see so Wolfram felt angry.

"Why am I even explaining this to you? Argh! Just don't make conclusions when you don't know anything!" he answered back at her, brushing off her hand.

VV's mouth shut and gulps at the pressure of the atmosphere. She understood most of what he just said but she won't easily accept it. What he said is true though. 'That's impossible' she thought. Her eyes started tearing as she was staring at the ground. 'It's impossible. Yuri will never hide something so big like this to me… no he wouldn't. He's just lying' she said to herself. Then he looked up to him still with teary eyes. Wolfram was taken aback by her eyes with subtle anger and disapproving look at him.

"w-what's with you now?" he asked

"I won't believe you, not a word... Not until I hear it myself from Yu-Chan" she said to him and jumps at the horse's saddle.

"I'm going to save Yu-Chan and asked him!" She stated looking at him straightly in his eyes.

"I'm going with you then!"

"No way!"

"Why is that?"

"I don't like you! That's why! A-and you're wounded it's bad to bring a wounded man into a fight" she said while holding the latch of the horse. Though it was only an excuse she was right. Wolfram was indeed wounded from the explosion and his ankle twisted but he won't back down. He can't trust this girl she just met. Furthermore, he wants to save Yuri.

"I also don't like you. I know I'm wounded but, so what? I will save Yuri no matter what! Even every bones in my body breaks or I'll be covered with my blood I will go and save him!" he said. His determination was outstanding, VV felt little of herself but she still doesn't want to bring him with her.

"No! I'm leaving you!" she said stubbornly. She was about to run off when Wolfram got a grasp of her hand.

"You don't even know where he is!" he shouted holding her hand strongly but at the same time his feet was hurting because he used to move it to grab her. She wanted to say "so? I'll look for him by myself" but it was wasting more time if she did. She can judge that Wolfram won't let her through except if she just pushed him away then that would be easy but she wouldn't do that. That would be cruel to do.

"Fine … Get up here." She ordered him. Frustrating it was to be ordered again by some girl he just knew, but it left him no choice. They both again argued on who's going to hold the latch. It was settled that Wolfram who will be handling the horse since he knows where to go. He climbed up to her front with her help again. At the first, he was facing at VV who unknowingly blushed immediately.

"Wha'why are you facing here?" she shrieked.

"This isn't my fault. You're the one who pulled me up."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Anyway, just turn around!" she shouted with flushed face.

They argued yet again and ended when Wolfram turned around facing north. He pulled the horse's latch and off they go. He was in the front since he knows where to go. Their brows furrowed, VV was holding around his waist tightly since they were riding fast and she was sad to even think that the first guy to ride with her in a horse was with him and not Yuri. 'I know he looks like Prince Charming, and he's so handsome, he got blonde hair, emerald eyes,' she started blabbering on her thoughts and suddenly 'but he said his Yuri's said to be "fiancé"! That's absolutely impossible! What the hell is going on here!" she screamed in her thoughts making her grip tighter.

"Ouch! What are you doing? I'm still a wounded person, you know?" Wolfram scolded.

"Ooops, sorry." she said in a grumbling manner. But Wolfram let it off the hook just this time.

~ . ~

Meanwhile, Yuri was being taken away by the big oversized muscles Juno who feels so great of himself. He was smirking all the way out the forest when surprisingly men in horses were waiting for them. They blocked all the exits that the enemies could use. Divided they maybe, but the person Juno came front with was the 'oh so good looking' Conrad in his brown uniform. Mounted on his horse in front of his soldiers, Conrad looked great and fearsome as he slowly walked his horse towards them.

"I will not give mercy to those hurts His majesty" he said

The other enemies seized upon making contact with him but Juno didn't stop rather he sped up and went head on to Conrad. The same did Conrad in spite of being calm and patient. He showed a side of him with determination on saving Yuri. As everyone is expecting a fierce a battle between Juno and Conrad will soon take place. When the distance was getting closer between them, Juno's allies charged as well their enemies. He started throwing numerous knives to Conrad. He blocked several of them with his swords and moves his body to miss others. Just then, Juno swings his sword to an open side of Conrad but immediately he blocks the attack and threw Juno's sword away from him. Conrad made a counterattacked which almost thrust a sword to his heart but he missed. His sword only pierced through his left arm. Juno threatens Yuri's life once again, a dagger at his hand place at Yuri's neck. He is a treacherous fiend using Yuri all of a sudden. He chuckled,

"Ey, I know you don't want to see your majesty's head rolling in the ground, do you?" he said to Conrad

"You're despicable. Don't you dare hurt our Majesty!" he replied pulling out his sword from Juno's hand. He grumbled crossing his forehead.

"I really don't get why you majokus care for this Guy." He lifted Yuri's head with his sword and drops it eventually, making Conrad get angrier

"If I was you, I would overthrow him and let my self be the king!" he rudely advised.

Conrad hardens his grip on his sword and attacks him. Juno was lucky to avoid it then unexpectedly a short whistling sound was heard. Some ignored the noise and some got distracted. Conrad felt an ominous feeling as he heard the sound and mentally prepared himself to what may happen. Conrad watches Juno's every move and notices something. He was smiling wildly. Then suddenly they heard a very irritating long vibrating sound. It was deafening. The horses became wild, and the soldiers fell from their horses. They tried to cover their ears but they can still hear the noise. Juno laughed wickedly. He removed his dagger away from Yuri and thought of silencing Conrad for good.

"Captain!" Yozak yelled then charges an attack to Juno. He quickly backs down and lifted his horse avoiding his attack.

Fortunately their backup has finally arrived. A man in black hooded cloak steps in between them interfering Yozak's next attack. Their swords were clashing from every side.

"Captain, are you alright?" Yozak anxiously asked him.

"The noise" he replied while covering his ears. The soldiers with Conrad were down in the ground weakening by the noise they hear.

"What noise?" he replied quickly and listened to their surroundings. Curiosity filled in the thoughts of their companions as they couldn't figure the noise that's distracting them.

"Captain Juno, I'll take care of this. Please go ahead with the others!" said the person in the black hooded cloak. Two of his men came as well with Juno riding their horses out from the battlefield.

"Young master!" Yozak called noticing Yuri with the captain of the enemy fleeing.

He tried stopping them but an enemy appeared blocking his way. They fought trying to win over the other. Meanwhile, Conrad was fighting off the noise he was hearing. It weakens him as he couldn't use his sense of balance. But after few minutes when Juno has escaped from the battle the noise disappeared. Those who became victim of the noise composed themselves and went back on their feet. They fought along their companions and defeated the rest of their enemies. Conrad climbed up to his horse's saddle.

"Yozak!" he called.

"Captain!" Yozak replied after punching his enemy's face.

"Let's go and save His majesty!" he shouted and everyone shouted back.

They went off to chase Yuri.

~ . ~

"We'll be reaching the borders, Captain!" one of the hooded black cloak shouted talking to Juno.

"As soon as we get there, they cant' follow as any more, captain!" another guy said.

"Don't cheer you fools! Not until we get rid of them" Juno scolded his companions being grouchy of his lost to Conrad.

In few moments later, they heard herd of horses tailing them. It was them, Conrad and Yozak catching up to their enemies. Juno and his companions were surprised how fast they caught up to them as they were getting near than expected.

"Captain we can see the whistler!" one of his companion announced when he saw their ally on the other side of cliff. Juno smirks and "Hi-ya!" their horses has sped more than usual just in order to reach the borders.

"We can't let them get away anymore." All of them thought.

So they began racing with each other. (And may the fastest horse win!) It became more intense as they draw near to each other and to the bridge that connects the two borders. In the meantime, Yuri awakens from his sleep. He sees the ground moving, he hears horses and people. Then he remembered Wolfram.

"Wolfram!" he shouted and looked around.

To his left he saw the people who captured him. To his right side he saw Conrad and Yozak behind him. Pain lifted a bit from his heart but he couldn't see Wolfram. He prayed nothing worst happened to him. Conrad and the others saw Yuri moving.

"Yuri!" "Young Master!" "Your Majesty!" they all called in unison

"Everyone" he replied back.

They felt glad, he was alive. However at the last minute they were too late. The enemies were passing through the bridge already. The person they called the whistler with other the enemies started cutting the ropes connecting the bridge. In which cutting the only path they can reach them. Conrad had to fall back as the bridge was cut off or else they could fall high to the river below them. They all felt despair.

"Conrad"

"Yuri"

They both called out to each other.

"There's still another way." Yozak suggested but that path is far from them and if they do the enemies can still escape and they could no longer save Yuri. No one can.

"Yuri!" "Yu-Chan!" Two people yelled at the same time.

And out of no where a white horse was seen flying just over a cliff. As it jumps off the cliff, it covered the rays of the sun shining over the enemies putting them in their shadows. A grand entrance as it was, two shadows of person was seem to recognize riding the horse. All eyes were locked on them as they bravely jump off a very high cliff, higher than where Conrad was standing. Soon enough they landed on the ground of their enemies. A golden haired man in blue uniform was on the front and behind him they saw a girl with long jet black hair.

"It's Sir Wolfram, Sir Weller!" Someone in blue uniform announced.

"You're right! But who's that girl he's with?" Yozak said

In meantime, Yuri was very surprised.

"Wolfram? Wi-with VV...Chan?" he said staring blankly at them together. He's very glad to see Wolfram survived but seeing VV with him. It was a lock jaw. How did VV even arrive in the Demon world and why is she with Wolfram? Questions running to Yuri's head.

Wolfram breathe hard finally released from the tension he just experienced.

"I told you can trust me. See? We landed safely." The girl proudly said to Wolfram. She was the one who planned and controlled the horse to jump over the cliff to save Yuri.

"You're undeniably crazy! We could have died just there! If you wanted to die badly, and then Do it yourself!" he yelled at her as his life was at stake because of her.

"Never mind that, it's Yu-Chan! Yu-Chan!" She called when she spotted Yuri staring blankly at them. She became very happy and very excited. She found Yuri! Her heart flattered to see him alive and safe but then again she saw some bruises to Yuri and he was tied. 'What the hell did they do to my Yu-Chan?'

"Where?" Wolfram immediately asked and followed the direction VV was pointing.

Though VV ignored everything he said his concern is only to Yuri. He also became very happy to see him again. Also he will no longer let Juno escape. Both of them became seriously angry to Juno. Wolfram won't forget that he punched Yuri. Meanwhile VV won't forgive him for messing their date by kidnapping Yuri and hurting him.

"Wolfram!" Conrad called him.

"Brother" he looked at him at the other side. It was their chance, their chance to get to the other side of the cliff using the other route.

"Hold them up as much as you can! We'll use the other path to get there!" he told his little brother and Wolfram nodded. He left immediately to make it to the other side.

Wolfram collected his thought and determined as he was he will make sure to save Yuri this time. Juno was surprised to the persons in front of them. The Blondie who he thought died in the explosion and the earth girl who he thought was left on earth.

"Hand Yuri back!" Wolfram demanded to the enemies.

"He's right! Give Yu-Chan back you ugly macho homo kidnapper!" VV also said insulting Juno who felt embarrassed. His allies stared their captain for a moment and wanted to laugh. Juno glared back at them and gave them an evil look which made them silent.

"What a surprise you two are. How did you follow us?" Juno asked them in curiosity.

"It's none of your business!" VV replied angrily

"Surrender yourselves now or prepare to die!" Wolfram threatened.

"Hey, Prince charming. Can you really defeat them? You're wounded you know." VV whispered to Wolfram.

"Shut up. I will defeat for Yuri's sake. And give me some space here, you're too close! And let go the rope I'm the one navigating here." Wolfram was scolding her. They became really tightly close each other when they jump off the cliff. VV never noticed how close their bodies were, her head to his shoulder, and her body to his back and her legs to his legs. So close. VV was embarrassed and pushes Wolfram without thinking.

"It was an accident!" she shouted at him. "Ouch! Don't push me!"

"sorry" they starting to quarrel again in a moment but abrupt when they heard Juno chuckled.

"Us surrendering? Give me a break." Juno commented and received a glare,

"Shut up!" they replied in unison. That made him pissed of.

"Attack them!" he commanded two of his men and they run towards them.

He let them fought against the two since they are the only ones who are blocking the way where they can escape. Wolfram blocked both the enemy's attack with his sword. VV was very amazed with him. He could block all oft their attack simultaneously without being hit though he's wounded. But then again, he could only block their attack. As he fought the both of their enemies Juno and the others are planned to get away while they were fighting.

"Wolfram! They're trying to escape!" VV shouted in panic to Wolfram.

"I know but… I couldn't defeat these guys" he replied blocking another attack where he was shielding two swords with his.

"I'll stop them. I won't let them go away." she said slid herself from the horse.

"Where are you going?" he shouted at her after making his opponents back away momentarily. He watched her going to Yuri's direction. She stretched her arms and stood in the way Juno was going. Their horses brake from running towards her making them stop.

"Why the hell you stop?" Juno angrily shouted.

"It's because of the Earth girl, Captain." His companion said stopping his tracks.

"What did you say?"

"He said it's because of me, oversized macho freak." VV annoyingly said to him and again with the insults.

"VV-Chan, what are you doing!" Yuri shouted surprised and worried to what VV is doing standing in front of the enemies.

"Yu-Chan, I'm here to save you! And I won't let them escape with you ever again!" she stated waging war between her to Juno.

"So you're saying' I need to get rid of you first?" Juno asked in which he really wants to shut the mouth of VV personally. Both Wolfram and Yuri became worried with her. She'll be standing against a man 5 times bigger and stronger than her. What can she do?

"Captain, let me take care of her." Juno's ally advice but he ignored him and dismounted from his horse.

"But, captain! You're injured!" he complained then Juno glared him. Saying "just shut up, keep a watch over the boy" Then as he turns around to face her, he receives knuckle punch.

For her resolution, she will disobey her aunt's rule and fight for Yuri. Foremost, she seriously wants to beat the crap out of Juno for kidnapping Yuri, ruin their date, get drowned in a lake, meeting Wolfram, and hurting Yuri! She runs to Juno, jumps high to reach him punching his face. His nose bled

"Why you!" Juno yelled as he didn't expect that her punch was stronger than what he expected.

Juno throws his right punch to her and VV moves to his side avoiding it. She then holds his wrist, and kicks the back of his knee which made him kneel to the ground followed by another punch to the back of his jaw. She quickly steps away from Juno, watching him move for she knows it's not over yet. Watching her quickly attacks her enemy. Yuri was very amazed to his childhood friend. He even doubted for a moment that she was VV. As he underestimated his opponent, Juno will take her more seriously. He stood up and faces her. VV in her defense position waited for his attack. Close combat Juno thought. He raised his hand and moved his fingers gesturing to get him.

"VV, Don't! It's a trap!" Yuri warned him.

But still VV took the invitation and charges him. She jumps high attacking him with her fist the same as before. But Juno won't fall into that again. He quickly shoves her hand and aims to make a good blow to her stomach. But before he knew it, he was kicked in the face. He didn't fell on the ground exactly however he became lightheaded for a moment. Then she runs to launch another attack. She steps at his leg and kneed him at his chin. Juno fell on the ground but that also made him awake. He shakes off his dizziness and sees VV was still near him. So before VV could even get farther away from him, he grabs her feet and pulled her. VV uses her hand to avoid ground contact and turns around to kick his face. He still didn't let go of her. He grips her feet tighter. She was getting hurt because of him so she continues to stomp her foot to his face. Later Juno draws her near using his strength. VV stopped stomping him and tried pushing herself away from him. Juno tightly grips her foot. He spun VV around and throws her in a huge tree. Her body crash to the trunk of the tree hard and dropped on the ground.

"That idiot, why save me?" Wolfram felt guilty as he was saved with her help in which caused her agony. It happened when VV heard Yuri screamed for Wolfram.

Yuri has been watching both of them all the time since that's the only thing he could do as of the moment. He could notice that Wolfram gets weaker by each time his opponents strike him. It worried him and worst is that he couldn't help these important people who're fighting for him. On that moment, Wolfram was on danger. He doesn't have enough strength to push back his current opponent while another opponent of his plans to attack at his back.

"Wolfram! Watch out!" he shouted when his other opponents attacked him while he was blocking the other one.

"Yuri" Wolfram thought as he stared at him for a moment as the enemy was approaching screaming,

"Die demon!"

But then a big rock was flying, hitting his head eventually falling down to his horse. Then another rock hits Wolfram's opponent close to him. Wolfram finishes him with a single swing and down his opponent was. Wolfram and Yuri turned to see where the rock came from, and saw VV being spun by Juno and tossing her. VV started coughing blood but relieved it didn't kill her. Juno regained his composure and walked towards his target; VV.

"VV! Run!" Yuri shouted struggling from the tight ropes he was in. Wolfram walks to meet VV but was stopped when VV stood with her palm facing him.

"Prince Charming, don't mind me. Please go get Yu-Chan." She says

"Don't be an idiot!" Wolfram shouted while holding to his arm which hurts him the most. VV glared at him begging, but it won't stop him. She rolled her eyes,

"Don't be an idiot as well. With your wimpy condition, you're not fit to fight a macho freak like him. Let me be and go get Yuri." she said making Wolfram stopped. 'Wimpy? She says' Wolfram thought.

"Fine! But I'm no wimp!" he replied angrily though Wolfram felt guilty. But she's right Yuri comes first and after he gets Yuri he'll somehow help.

Juno laughed "Don't be cocky, girl" and punches her stomach letting her hurl.

"Don't worry about me." She replied enduring the pain as she quickly gave Juno an uppercut.

VV bends collecting her strength and uses both of her hand together hitting his neck choking him. He coughs to the ground and breathe heavily while VV leaps to his back. She turns around to her attack position waiting for the right time to attack Juno. When he turned, VV dashed over tackling him. Juno grabs VV pulling her close to him while VV dodges and strikes him back. The two fight in a close combat where none of them lets the other escape.

In the meantime when Wolfram turns to save Yuri, he was very weak. His wounds started opening again as he fought two of his opponents. He was enduring it all. The guy with black hooded cloak a.k.a. the whistler dismounted from his horse and pointed his sword to Wolfram. His hands and limbs were shaking as he sees Wolframs slowly getting close to them. Wolfram dismounted as well on his mount and quickly the whistler head out attacking him. Wolfram blocked his sword from hurting him and brushes it off easily. Then he uses the end of his handle hitting the boy's stomach. He was relieved. Finally he could be with Yuri again. It felt weird though but Wolfram was lucky his opponent was weaker than anyone he fought.

"Wolfram, Are you alright?" Yuri asks him and he didn't reply.

After untying Yuri, Wolfram walks back and fell on the ground.

"Hey don't be like this, are you alright, Wolfram?" Yuri felt worried grabbing his shoulders. Wolfram had a glance of Yuri then he fainted.

"Wolfram!" He yelled in panic. He let him lie down in his lap and continues to call him. Suddenly Yuri heard horses coming closer to them. It was Conrad and everyone.

The whistler came to his senses and again felt terrified to the army coming over them.

"Captain!" he shouted calling Juno.

But the person he ought to trust and idolize stumbles to the ground, defeated. Surprised and terrified he became. 'This can't be happening, Captain shouldn't be losing. We shouldn't be losing… what will happen to me? My mother, my father, my family. What will happen to them?' anxiety hits him, and then he remembered. He had the magical whistle that Juno gave him.

When everyone arrived, they surrounded Juno, the whistler and even VV. Conrad went straight to Yuri and Wolfram full of concern to the two.

"Your majesty, were you hurt?" Conrad asks him.

"No" he replied shaking his head.

"But… Wolfram is badly wounded. He needs to be treated right away" he said looking at Wolfram who's is badly wounded and tired at his lap.

"Don't worry Yuri. Wolfram is a strong mazoku. After this mess, we will tend to his wounds right away" he said to Yuri the stood facing his soldiers.

"Arrest the enemies!" he ordered.

Yozak and two of his men took Juno meanwhile VV protested at the soldiers surrounding her. She was confused to what is happening at the present. 'What's going on here?' she thought, as she was surrounded by group of men pointing their swords at her. She became worried and uncertain what to do. She saw someone coming close to Yuri but couldn't determine who it was since men block her view to see him. So she needs to get out she thought. She started attacking one by one who stood her way to Yuri. Conrad became aware of the group of their men struggling with someone from the enemies.

"What's happening there?" Yozak curiously asks to the soldier next to him.

"I-I think they couldn't handle the girl who was with his Excellency" he answered doubting what he just said.

"It's that girl before" Conrad mumbled. 'Who is she?' he thought. Unexpectedly they heard whistling sound again and then it became irritating. 'Again with this noise, where is it coming from?' they all thought except for those who heard it for the first time. Everyone was affected by noise.

"What is that sound?" Yuri said.

"Yuri stay here." Conrad said to Yuri while suppresses the noise determines where it was coming from.

'What is this sound?' she said as though she felt her eardrums would explode any second. Because of the noise she was too weaken like the others. She looks around her and saw the whistler stood holding a metallic whistle on his mouth. He went straight to his captain kicking those who held him and wake him eventually. When his came to his sense, he praised the whistler,

"Good job, boy. Let's get moving." The whistler nodded while helping him.

They immediately walk to Yuri, planning to kidnap him again but then Conrad stood against them.

"I won't let you take our king again" He said and pointed his sword at him.

He was still affected by the noise and couldn't master his balance. The whistler felt frightened by Conrad and he accidentally made the noise in a high pitch.

"Ahhh!" They all screamed in pain and passed out eventually. Juno punches Conrad in his face as an act of self revenge. He felt very pleased by punching him and they continue to get Yuri. His heart aches more than the noise hurts him. He screamed in pain as the others but the pain fades as he became unconscious. Then everything got very silent, and a huge wave of aura was felt. Juno and the whistler were alarmed with the great energy they can feel ahead of them. The whistler's power was prevented and the noise disappeared.

"What was that?" VV asked herself referring to a weird feeling she feels in the air and visibly circulates Yuri. The noise did made her passed out but because of the massive energy flowed in the air it made her awake for some reason. Then again with the wave of massive energy flowing the air. It is as if though they'll be blown by this wave of energy. Near her was Conrad lying on the ground, she went to him.

"Hey. Hey, mister" VV wakes Conrad. His eyes open and at first he thought seeing his beloved Susannah Julie worried for him eventually fades as his sight cleared.

"Who are you?" Conrad asks as he stares at her.

"I'm Yu-Chan's friend and you're prince Charmin's brother right?" She asked him. Conrad felt confuse to who's Prince Charming was, but then when VV told him.

"Something's happening to Yu-Chan." he quickly looks for him. He followed the direction where the enormous energy coming and as he expected.

"He's turning to his Maoh mode." He said.

"What's a Maoh mode?" she asked but wasn't given an answer as though it isn't unexplainable or it wasn't the right time to talk about it.

"The real Demon King is coming." Juno said as he felt happy yet scared that at last he will see the true form of the demon king. The whistler not as sturdy as Juno was about to get blown by the wave if not saved by his captain.

"Stab your whistle to the ground. It will serve as our barrier for the moment." Juno instructed the whistler complied with his will and a barrier was created. Yuri's power was more terrifying than they thought as he slowly turns into his Maoh mode. He stood beside Wolfram who was still sleeping at the moment. He turns to look at Juno. He sure was angry with them.

"All Hail to the Demon King!" Juno and the whistler shouted as they bowed to their knees, much unexpected from those two. Were they thinking of fooling Yuri in that state? Or it's truly an act of devotion to him?

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuri or the Demon King asks them in disbelief of their action.

"We are you're soldiers, your Majesty! We are here to heed your words and protect you, Your Majesty" Juno says facing the ground.

"Nonsense!" Yuri shouted at them yet controls his anger. He looks down seeing Wolfram and then everyone at one moment. He also stared to VV. Their actions and what they saying don't match.

"You kidnap me. You hurt me and my friends and tried killing them! Where is your devotion on that?" Yuri reprimanded their actions and to make them confess.

"Pardon us, your majesty, but our actions were for a cause. We had to kidnap you because we know you won't come with us voluntarily" he answers, it had a point but that doesn't convinces Yuri instead it made him more angry. The force around him gets bigger than usual.

"Hurt my friends, your hurt me. Kill my friend, is the same as killing me. You are not pardon to the sins you have committed and you need to be punished!" Yuri said and summons the element of the earth into forming a long rope that shall bind Juno and the whistler. The leaves and sand flowed with the wind slowly covers their bodies. They tried to save themselves but mere force they couldn't do it.

"We need to stop him!" VV suggested as she tried getting crouching towards Yuri. Conrad immediately grabs her hand stopping him. At the moment they were being protected by a barrier deflecting Yuri's power, and if they leave the area they might caught up with the waves of energy Yuri dispersing.

"It's no use. You can't get near him. You'll just get blown away!" Conrad said to her but she was she was stubborn to listen to him.

"I don't care." She says as she watching Yuri who turned into Demon King.

"Yu-Chan is in danger" turns to look at Conrad seriously. "What did you say?" he asked confuse to what VV meant.

"If he continues to release his powers more, the ground below him will break." She said pointing to visible huge crack in the ground. His attention centered to Yuri he didn't notice the ground was already breaking around him and if it does he'll fall off the cliff with Juno and his companion. Before he knew it, VV runs to Yuri. 'What is she planning to do when she gets to Yuri?' Conrad thought watching her running to him then he noticed she was running freely. She was unaffected by Yuri's power.

"Boy! Give me the stone!" Juno commanded the whistler and he threw him a bright red stone from his pocket. Juno quickly catches it with his mouth and grinds it. But at that moment his body was all covered up with leaves, twigs and dirt. The same was for his companion. They were no longer able to move, nor breathe. But still there was uncertainty in the air, and the Demon King felt cautious and threatened. What was the red stone for? He thought.

"Yu-Chan!" VV shouted who was 5 meters away from him. She was holding her knees breathing heavily. She looks at Yuri who was also facing at her. Yuri's expression was stoic. It felt he doesn't know her, at the same time was interested with her.

"Yu-Chan, stop it . . . please!" she requested. He looks over VV and then two of his friends looking at him, Wolfram and Conrad. In an instant Yuri fainted and his power dispersed in the air. VV immediately came to him worried.

"Yu-Chan, Yu-Chan" she panicked and started crying. "Yu-Chan, don't leave me…" then she felt a hand behind her head patting her. Yuri was smiling at her. She hugs him tightly.

"Stupid Yu-Chan, don't scare me like that." She cried again,

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"You insolent unrefined scoundrel! How dare you to be intimate with someone!?"

Their guess was right when they turn to look behind them they saw Wolfram cursing them. At the same time they also felt relieved. Wolfram woke up in Conrad's care. Conrad felt glad his brother woke feeling much better. They both watched as Yuri fainted and his powers disappeared. Conrad assisted his younger brother and walked to Yuri. Then when they got near, they saw them being intimate by which VV was hugging Yuri.

"Wolfram!" Yuri called him delighted but then again terrified as the moment, he particularly sensing why he was angry. He immediately explaining,

"This, this is nothing. VV is my friend. We're not being intimate at all!" VV faces Wolfram, staring at him.

"Don't mess with me!" Wolfram yelled at him.

"Now, now. Don't start fighting. We should be glad all things end well." Conrad was saying.

All the soldiers who fought the battle were relieved that finally they thought it's finished and the majesty is safe. They all went near to Yuri and everyone. In everyone hearts they feel glad. But still Wolfram and VV was having an eye to eye battle.

"Hahahaha, I thought I saw lightning between those two. Why are they all worked up for?" Yozak meddles with them.

"Yozak!" Yuri shouted.

"Young master. I'm glad you're doing well" he says.

"Do you intend to stay like that Yuri?" Wolfram begrudgingly said to Yuri as he and VV was still sitting on the ground holding each other. When they realized, Yuri and VV immediately stood with perks of redness in their cheeks. Wolfram tried walking towards them and separates Yuri from VV. But VV protests like a child.

"No! Don't take Yuri away from me." VV said childishly said pulling Yuri's arm.

"Yuri's not yours so back off!" Wolfram said holding Yuri's other hand."

"As if, he's yours!" VV replied.

"Yes, he is mine." Wolfram answered back. Conrad laughs and said,

"It's good that they get along with each other."

He watches them as it became a tug war and Yuri was the rope. Poor Yuri, he begs the two to stop but they won't. Not until Yozak interrupted pulling VV towards him.

"By the way, Young majesty. Who is this brave young girl with you?" Yozak asks holding VV's head like a kid.

"VV-Chan?"

As her name was mentioned by Yuri, all of their eyes fell on her. Both she and Yuri remembered that they forgot to introduce her to them. She gently grabs Yozak's hand and put it down.

"Sorry for the late introduction, my name is VV and I'm Yu-Chan's childhood friend. Please to meet you." She bows down and greeted them. They all did some introduction of themselves.

"VV please to meet you too. I'm Conrad Weller."

"And I'm Yozak, the captain's assistant."

And when it came down to Wolfram, he snobs her likewise did VV. Everyone laughs at them.

"It seems that they already know each other." Conrad chuckled. VV remembered her sudden curiosity.

O_o

Then something or someone ruined the mood.

"Ahhhhhh!" someone screamed. At the time they turn to look, they saw five men are already rolling, and thrown away from them. It was terrofying. All who were left standing became alert as to whatever is attacking them.

"What happened?" Wolfram said moving in front of Yuri while VV held Yuri's arms beside him.

"Be alert everyone." Conrad and Yozak held out their swords waiting for any noise or image of their enemy.

Never have they had notice he has been playing all along. He was very fast that they couldn't catch his motions even if he stood beside them or in front of them. But all of them can sense he was near.

"Yuri, just stay at our back. Don't go anywhere." Wolfram worryingly said.

"Sure, I'm fine standing here." he affirmed. Then he turns to VV telling her the same thing but she wasn't longer behind him. 'She was holding arm all time, how could she disappear all of the sudden without me knowing?' Yuri thought feeling very concerned to her.

"VV! Guys! VV is gone!" Yuri told them. All of them were surprised. VV was so near to them yet they hadn't known she was already gone. They went closely to Yuri as Wolfram holds his hand. Their eyes wandered everywhere and then they heard someone laughing.

"Here. Here. No. Not that way. Here we are." Someone said in sarcasm. And that someone was surprisingly a hideous looking monster. He had a brown skin, long hair, very huge muscles, torn shirts, and visible red eyes. He appeared holding up VV in the air.

"A monster!" Yozak announces and quickly approaches him but the monster blocks him using VV in his hands.

"Yozak don't!" they said in unison.

"What do you have here? A weakness, ey?" the monster again says in sarcasm and kicks Yozak knocked him off. Though his voice was a bit louder and croaky voice,

"That's impossible… he couldn't be" Yuri mumbled. Yuri was sure that the monster they are dealing is Juno.

"Do you know him Yuri?" Wolfram asks him.

"I guess your great majesty finally recognizes me." The monster says.

"He's the one who kidnapped Yuri" Conrad answered.

"Correct!" Juno says smirking as he went behind them and swings his arm throwing Wolfram far from Yuri in an instant. He was faster and stronger they all thought.

"Wolfram! How dare you!" Yuri yells at him and tried attacking him but then he appears behind him.

"And what will you do your majesty?" he teased him and pushing him lightly. Conrad immediately catches him. VV who he kidnapped punches and kicks him with her might. She was angry with visible tears flowing in her eyes.

"So you're mad now?" Juno laughs her as he stares at her fiercely.

VV mumbles cursing words under her breath but couldn't go through as hand was on her mouth.

"What? Did you say something? Oops, I forgot I have my hand at your mouth" He laughed.

But still VV stared at him furiously which made Juno annoyed.

"You're such an irritating woman, and I like that! I'll make you my wife instead!" he said laughing hysterically.

Taking the chance, Conrad tackles him behind making him fall to the ground releasing VV. Yuri quickly catches her swiftly. Then Conrad was vigilant holding his sword facing him. When Juno got up he immediately attacks Conrad. He dodges him and tries attacking him with his sword but then Juno purposely catches his sword by his hand. He held his sword grinning and breaks it. But Conrad's determination never wavers and desperately he attacks Juno with a punch. Juno dodges it by then Conrad made a turnaround kick hitting Juno in the face. But he wasn't hurt, seeing his face he was smirking looking down at Conrad. He grabs Conrad's foot and tosses him hard on the ground. "Bam!" the ground cracks along with Conrad's body.

Yuri and VV fell in shock Juno has just killed all of their friends and they are the only ones left. Tears flowed down in their cheeks. Yuri was angry and felt terrified for they couldn't even be in spar with this monster. While VV weeps for the death of her new friends, she tries her best to stop her lament. Yuri acts brave as he could want to protect the only person he's with, VV. Juno turns around and looking at them pitifully.

"So what do you plan now your majesty?" Juno hypocritically asks Yuri in a polite manner while he walks slowly near them.

"Stay back!" Yuri yelled at them. Then he replied him with a smile and disappears and reappears from place to place.

"Do you know that it's hard to breath and move in your power" he says playing them.

"What do you want?" Yuri shouted.

"YOU" he answered where his ugly face was very close with Yuri's. Yuri shoved him off but he immediately disappeared by motions of images he displays.

"Wow! Having this power is so great! I'm faster, and stronger than anyone here! I killed all your men in few seconds." He praises himself.

"And the only one left is to get you." He said pointing out to VV. Yuri covers VV behind him as she was holding tightly. 'I… I don't want to leave Yuri, not even second.' VV was murmuring to herself. 'I…want to be with him' He slowly walks normally towards them. 'Forever'

"I'll do everything I can to protect you. I won't let him touch you!" he said aloud but slowly VV releases her hand from him. He became concern and turns to look at her.

"No, you used your powers already you'll faint again and I don't want that to happen." She says. 'How does she know that?' Yuri thought.

"Let me the one to save you Yu-Chan" She said

"You can't. He's stronger than before. You can't win to him this time." Yuri insisted grabbing her arms

Juno over hears what they were saying made a hunch.

"Trying to be brave, ey? Let her try, your majesty. It will be my pleasure to teach her" he said.

"No!" Yuri replied but in an instant Juno attacks them hitting VV in the stomach.

She pukes and got slapped in her cheeks throwing her near the cliff. Yuri was in a shock and angry. He attacks Juno behind him but it was too weak that could hurt him.

"Why?" he asks.

"Huh?" he replied.

"Why? Why are you doing these to us?"

"Oh, have you forgotten your majesty? I am here to get you" he explains and grabs Yuri in the collar raising him high from the ground choking him.

"But you shouldn't have to hurt my friends" he said barely.

He sniggers. "You know, I don't give a damn care about your friends!" He yelled at his face and punches him in the stomach and rendered him a bit unconscious.

"Okay, mission accomplished. Next is, how to travel back home. Hmmm…"

He picked Yuri up to his shoulders and walked to look for a horse to ride with. But all the horses run away from him which made it problem for him. Before long, he was strike by a slashing object wounding his back. He knelt to ground coughing blood and turns to look who hurt him and surprised VV standing slowly walking towards him. He then places Yuri in the ground not using him in this battle. Luckily for him he has fast regeneration which heals his wounds in seconds.

'So she's one of them, ey?' he thought "You're a majoku? As I suspected" he was saying then a slashing object hits him again.

'What's hitting me?' he scans her to what deadly matter she holds but there was nothing. He couldn't see the thing that slices him. 'How can that be?' then it hits him again in the shoulder but much lighter. Then she collapses. 'What was that? But anyway this is my chance' he immediately runs to her and lifted her from the ground. How nostalgic. She was badly wounded as her blood kept running from her head. When he was about to hurt her, her eyes opened glaring at him then multiple cutting edge objects hits him. His body was grossly cut up into pieces in which might made his regeneration got slow. Yuri watched the situation not that clear as he was still half awake but he could see Juno was dying from VV in unknown manner. Curiosity and concern got him and he gets up to his feet and tried walking. He reached VV lying on the ground. VV looks dead. He checks on her pulse and relieved she wasn't yet. He sat beside her, crying. His tears were raining to her face. He looked over his friends Wolfram, Conrad, Yozak and the soldiers lying down, dead and now VV was dying. He was the only one left. What should he do? Should he die with them? Out in a blue, he heard someone near him he thought. He looks everywhere but he couldn't.

"Demon King" the voice called him. Then he looks at VV below him but she was still unconscious. It was impossible it was her.

"Demon King, what is your wish?" he heard again and figures the voice comes from VV. He stopped crying. "How? how" he mumbles.

"Time is running up, Demon King. Give me your wish and I will grant it for you"

"Why are calling me Demon King? Who are you?"

"We've met before when you were still a child, but now I need your wish. Do you wish for me to bring back what you have lost?"

"Lost?" he asks, and replied by a scold. "No more question Demon King. Give me your wish already!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Yes I do! I wish you to save the lives of my friends!"

"Was that so hard? Wish granted" the voice affirmed then aurora appeared above them and rain down sparkling dust on everyone. Before long, everyone wakes up and wondered what happened. All of their wounds and broken bones were healed. They were completely healed and normal. It was amazing.

"Yu-Chan, did you cry?" VV asked Yuri watching the miracle happening.

"VV-Chan!" he hugged her tight.

"Oh my. I'm completely healed!" VV cheered.

"Where's that monster?"

"You don't remember?" Yuri got surprised that she forgot she just did. She was the one who killed Juno.

"What should I remember?"

"Nothing, there he is" he replied pointing what was left to Juno. As she saw him she felt puking and turns to Yuri crying again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm happy your safe." she just said and cried. She cried because she saw a splitting image of her aunt when she looked at him and she doesn't want to tell it to Yuri.

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure if I know either"

"Let's check out the others?" Yuri suggested brightening the mood. "Yeah" to her surprise Wolfram came charging them and pushing VV at a side and stared Yuri.

"That was the last straw!" Wolfram yelled him.

"Wolfram you're okay! I'm glad" he replied making by hugging him. Wolfram was touched but later on he let go.

"Do you feel okay?" and surprisingly Wolfram blushes and nodded silently. Then someone at their back VV made a coughing sound smiling at them and the cute blushing mood of Wolfram turns immediately into irritation.

"Do you know what happen, Yuri?" Conrad came interfering pointing out the sliced up Juno.

Then someone yelled "Captain, its moving!"

They awed in a condition to which what they are seeing is not a day to day scene, it wasn't normal. Everyone else came to see him except for VV and Wolfram with Yuri who they won't let him get near a meter to him.

"I think he's healing itself." A soldier guessed while poking his sword to Juno.

"What do we do captain?" another soldier asks Conrad being frightened of what happened a while ago will take place again.

Then the monster they were observing shouted loudly with big force of wind or energy which made everyone around him tossed unprepared. Even though he wasn't thoroughly healed Juno stood and run to kidnap Yuri once again and he succeeded from getting him once again but VV and Wolfram hold his feet to stop him.

"You can't steal him again from us" Wolfram said to him.

Everyone was alarmed Juno just threw Yuri in the cliff. Wolfram lets go off him running toward the cliff and as he reaches it he jumps off to get hold Yuri. VV also jumped to catch Wolfram and Conrad take hold on to VV as everyone hold on him to help him. Wolfram and Yuri reached for each other. Their fingers closely closing in and it did. Yuri got hold of Wolfram's hand! But then everyone's happiness turned into depression when Yuri's hand slips from Wolfram's. They watched their king falling in the river below the cliff.

"Yuri!" Wolfram yelled as he was watching him fall.

"Let me go!" he said to VV.

"NO. I can't!"

"Let me go or else I'll cut off your hand off!" Wolfram became very irritated glaring at VV threatening her. She felt very hurt, it's not that she doesn't care for Yuri but she couldn't also let Wolfram fall. She also wanted the same.

"Sorry" She said not looking at him.

Wolfram gives up while he holds in the feeling burning inside him. As the soldiers and Conrad pull them up, Wolfram felt water in his face. It was tears falling down to him. VV was crying he realizes. Conrad pulled VV in seeing her crying greatly without any noise. He pitied her but then again was very sad for Yuri. Conrad sat beside the crying VV worried for her as she backs away from everyone. Then Wolfram stood in front of VV angry.

"Why didn't you let go of me? If you had, I could have save Yuri in the riverbank!" he yelled at her but she ignored him. Wolfram felt very irritated and grabs her in the shoulder while he pushed away Conrad from her side.

"Tell me!" he shouted but she didn't respond. "I could have saved him!" He yelled again shaking her body.

"That's enough Wolfram" Conrad said stopping him from blaming VV to what happened. He lets go of her.

"VV, are you alright?" Conrad asks her, "Brother! Why are you taking side to a stranger! We don't even know that she might be an enemy!" He interrupted.

"Wolfram, you shouldn't blame VV to things she didn't do!" He scolded him. "But, brother, she could have planned these things from the start!"

"Enough!" he just replied.

He was the same as doubtful to VV's identity therefore he couldn't tell if he was wrong or right. The only thing he takes hold of was that Yuri introduced her as his friend and he will respect that.

Silence consumed the moment as they grieved but Conrad thought otherwise. There still a chance Yuri is still alive, he thinks positively. So he ordered everyone to be ready to leave the place. They plan to scan the place in the end of riverbank to the chance Yuri might be there. Meanwhile, VV didn't move in her spot nor tried moving. Conrad as a kind a person and for Yuri's sake he went to her. He reached her but she didn't respond to him.

"VV, we're going to the riverbank to look for Yuri. Come on let's go find him together."

He was ignored again. He leaned down to look at her face feeling bothered to her and saw her eyes closed while her lips was chanting something. It was just like Juno did when they heard the whistling sound but surely it shouldn't be like that. He grabbed her shoulder letting her face him listening to what she was saying.

"Yuri… Yuri… bring back Yuri to me… bring him… time… reverse the time to me… him back from where he was with me… give him back… the only one…" the only words he could clearly understand. He felt curious to what he says but it might as that she was getting crazy.

"VV, Yuri fell off the cliff but there is a chance he's still alive. Let's look for him there, understand?" he tried talking to make sense out of her and she responded. She responded by shaking her head and said,

"No" and looked at him….

~End Chapter 4 Part B~

HI, guys! Did you enjoy the chapter? I made this for 5 days (I think) stopping most of the time and continue the next day or the other day.

? will they ever find Yuri? Is Yuri okay? Why is VV saying no? Where Juno went? Will VV and Wolfram settle their grudges to each other? And who owns the mysterious voice grantig Yuri's wish? What or who is VV?

Edited


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/n: I really think the previous chapter is confusing and sorry for that. If I ever need fight scenes again I will make sure someone beta reads it. I'm looking forward with your comments it helps me improve so please do review and Thank you for those who always leave reviews. This is a note to today's chapter italicized words are for the past and none italicized words are for the present. For today it will be short, still getting ideas and inspirations to what happens.**

# # #

_"VV, we're going to the riverbank to look for Yuri. Come on let's go find him together."_

_Conrad was ignored again. He leaned down to look at her face feeling bothered to her and saw her lips moving, chanting something like Juno did when they heard the whistling sound but surely it shouldn't be like that. He grabbed her shoulder letting her face him listening to what she was saying._

_"Yuri… Yuri… bring back Yuri to me… bring him… time… reverse the time to me… him back from where he was with me… give him back… the only one…" the only words he could clearly understand. He pitied her more. She was getting crazy._

_"VV, Yuri fell off the cliff but there is a chance he's still alive. Let's look for him there, understand?" he tried talking to make sense out of her and she responded. She responded by shaking her head and said,_

_"No" and looked at him…_

Conrad looked in her eyes and saw she was dead serious.

"What are you trying to say?" he asks,

And VV just clenched her fists and cried. A few moments then, she stood up with eyes on the ground. 'I'm scared if it will work but for Yuri I'll take the risk' she says to herself.

Wolfram was pissed off and jumps off from his horse. He walks fast to her and grabs her arms tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" he shouted and suddenly VV holds onto his shoulder. Her hands then slide to his hands slowly. It gave him the creeps and immediately shoves her hands.

"Hey! What's that for!?" he shouted

"Please lend me your strength, Wolfram." She begs him and slowly reaching for his hands at his sides and holds onto him. His feelings might have sympathized her thus without second thoughts he slowly hold onto her hands as well.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her.

"Just trust me" she said and smiling to him. She pulls him close to her with eyes looking at him.

"Close your eyes" she said to him and he complied

Everyone around them watch them hold hands together in middle close to the cliff. Then it begun, the air became visible as it started circling them. Then fire appears from the ground, mixing with the wind surrounding them. Everyone was amazed to the scene they're seeing. The two elements slowly created a wall surrounding the two covering them. Conrad felt worried and calls Wolfram. He tried walking towards them but the air kept him away.

# # #

"What? When? And how did I get here?" he thought surprised as he appeared somewhere far to where he was before.

"Where am I?" He asked directed as to no one just speaking to himself. He was no longer at the cliff or at land. He was like under water. He could see fishes and corals over the place. As he realized that he was under water, he held his breath instinctively, he thought of drowning but yet again he wasn't. Then a vague image of long black haired woman in a black dress appears approaching him.

"Wolfram von Belfield, you share the power of fire element I see." a matured voice of a lady says to Wolfram

"Who's there?" he demanded reaching for his sword yet wasn't there.

"Don't be afraid, this is only an illusion on where I am."

Her voice was familiar and thought it was VV. But then again the voice was more mature and ghastly.

"I demand tell me who you are! And why you brought me here!" he demanded and she chuckled as a reply.

"You're pretty arrogant for a person who came to wish from me. Anyhow, it's that girl the reason you're here. She sent you to me to make a wish"

"VV? How? And what wish you're talking about?"

"Never mind the how, you want to save your king am I right?"

"Why should I wish to you? I don't even know you."

"Right now, your king is in trouble. He's still in the river pulled by the river's current and if you don't make a wish. I think he won't make it. The human who kidnapped him plans to take him again from you and if he does succeed, you will no longer see your king." She said sarcastically.

"How dare you" Wolfram said to her but as his thoughts murmurs to him he finally decided.

'I don't want to lose him again.' He said to himself "Fine, then I will make a wish but what is the price of granting my wish?" he asked

"I can't tell you yet"

"Why? Will you take my life to save Yuri?" he asked as he felt broken if he can't live with Yuri or want to live away from him. She smiled.

"No more questions, it is better not knowing the whole truth. But don't worry I won't take your life. I will grant your wish now so be off!" she said and raised her palm to Wolfram pushing him in a black hole.

When he came to his senses, he feels the warmth of VV in his arms. He was sitting on the ground holding her as she was sleeping soundly. 'what just happened' he thought. He tried waking her up but it was no use she wouldn't wake up. Then he heard voices, voices of his comrades. The barrier surrounding them gradually suspends and appears in front of them was Conrad, Yozak and soldiers at the edge of the cliff. He sees them cheering to joy over something. 'What happened?'

Yuri was at the river at that time being pulled by the strength of the current. He tried swimming his way but he couldn't. Then when suddenly a mass object from the sky came approaching him. He was about to drown, however it pulled him from the river carrying him to his friends. Juno by then saw Yuri floating in air. He was very amazed. He didn't know Yuri could fly. His plan of capturing him again yet fails again.

His expression was in shock while his friends were very happy to see him. Once he landed in the ground Conrad hugged him and everyone did.

"What was that?" Yuri asks.

"I don't how but I'm certain that you were saved by them…" Conrad turns while everyone moves letting him see, "Wolfram and VV"

"Yuri!" Wolfram runs to Yuri hugging him as well. "Wolfram" and tears flowed in his face.

"I'm glad to see you again (tears).You helpless wimp, you should be more careful from now on."

"Sorry but thank you for saving me." Yuri said

They were happy to see one another again. As they were having a moment together, Wolfram remembers that he left VV lying in the ground unconscious. He felt concerned to her since without her he may not have save Yuri. He lets Yuri go and looks at him.

"What is it?" Yuri asks. "It's VV, because of her I save you."

"What? And how?" he asks as Conrad and the others started to get curious as well. They were all curious on how Wolfram has used his power in saving Yuri and what VV did to make him.

"I'm not sure myself to what actually happened… but she helped me saving you by using my powers" Wolfram answered looking straight to his eyes.

"What do you mean Wolfram? How can VV do that?" Conrad intercepted,

"I don't know it just happened that way" he said and then Yuri slowly walks to VV. He was scared and astonished at the same time.

Her hair covered her face obviously she looked very messy and vulnerable. Yuri knelt down, grabs her body near him. He removes her hair covering her face and looks at her concerned.

"Why is she like this?" Yuri asks to Wolfram who was standing behind him. Conrad went to his side and examined her.

"Don't worry Yuri. I think she's just exhausted." Conrad answered him. Her body was weak and her face was almost pale. Though relieved that she was only exhausted he still felt guilty and worried to her.

"Yuri, I honestly want you to know that I'm doubtful to VV. Just what is she?" Wolfram asks furiously.

"It's not what you should ask, it's who…All I know, is She's my friend and one of the closest. Also this isn't the first time she used her powers… I think." He answered calmly.

"What are you saying there young majesty? Your friend got majoku blood?" Yozak interrupts

"You think?' So she's been using her powers all this time? And how sure are you she's not an enemy! We knew only her for a couple of moments. We shouldn't trust her if that's the case!" Wolfram shouted as he getting distressed to the situation. Yuri felt Wolfram was being rude. He carefully placed VV down and stood facing him.

"She's my friend, and I don't like you accusing her to anything that she's not!" Yuri shouted

"How sure are you she's not an enemy?" Wolfram shouts back

"Both of you calm down!" Conrad said while he and Yozak pull away the two angry men. Wolfram jerks off Yozak's hand from his shoulder and turn away. Yuri and Conrad look at him also turns away. Yuri returned to VV.

"I know everyone is curious about VV and everything happened today but we should prioritize ourselves first. We should leave here and go home before it gets dark in the way." Conrad suggested but there was still silence in the air and no one's moving at all.

"I agree with the captain. We should leave now before the sun sets." Yozak said breaking the silence and started moving around helping the soldiers.

He went to Yuri's side.

"I'll be taking care of her for the moment, is that alright young master?" before Yuri could answer he lifted VV to his arms carrying her bridal style. Conrad tapped his shoulder, smiled at him.

"Let's go?" he asked pushing him gently to Wolfram's side.

"Ride with him, Wolfram" he said leaving the two love birds behind. Wolfram's horse was in front of them just waiting to take a ride. Conrad rides on his horse watching the two. They were still ignoring each other.

"Once we get our rest we could talk about this at home with the others" he said passing them.

# # #

While they travel back to Shin Makoku, Wolfram and Yuri finally started talking.

"I'm only worried about you. Sorry if I said something that offended you and about VV. I'll say thanks to her when she wakes up. And sorry perhaps" Wolfram said unexpectedly.

Yuri felt strange about Wolfram saying touching words and first on to make them up. Also he just said SORRY to VV. Was he sick? He also mentioned to thank VV. He touched him in his forehead and Wolfram surprise to his reply. Why did he just touch his forehead?

"Did you hurt your head Wolfram?" Yuri said which have annoyed Wolfram after he got what the meaning to what he was doing.

"I mean what I said Yuri!"

"Sorry, sorry. I was just. Mm. Surprised. But thank you and sorry for always making you worry for me." Yuri said smiling a bit to him.

"Don't be sorry. I can't help it. Worry or not, I always think about you" he replied back.

Yuri was very much touch to what he said but he stops himself. He's straight. No matter how gorgeous Wolfram is for him he's still a man. By that time, they arrived in Shin Makoku. He was surprised military guards populated the kingdom. Especially when they reached the gate, Yuri felt the tension on the air but when the guards announced he came people have livened up more. They were all delighted that their king has arrived. They cheered and threw flowers for him. They we obviously worried about him so as they saw Yuri alive with Wolfram, it was like thorns in their hearts were removed. They reached the castle letting the nurses and maids take care of them. All of them were applied medication at a big tent at a side in front of the castle. Their friends Dorcas and Gisela greeted them and immediately let them get inside to the tent to be treated. They were surprise to see unfamiliar girl with them. Conrad was the one who told she was Yuri's friend and she needed to be treated also. They let her lie down in a bed inside the tent and applied medication. Yuri finishes from his treatment ahead of them and went outside for a breeze.

"Yuri where are you going?" Wolfram asks him when he notices he was leaving.

"Outside, to get fresh air" he replied to Wolfram who was lying in bed taking care of.

"Wait for me!" He shouted and stands up even though his wounds weren't fully treated so Gisela came holding him up.

"Where do you think you're going soldier! Lie down!" she said but still Wolfram struggles.

"Bye bye Wolfram." He said also getting out of the tent before he gets a scolding. Then he meets his Dorcas sitting behind big boxes.

"You're skipping work?" Yuri asks him behind surprising the gut out of his friend.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't skip work anymore!" he said. Yuri laughs.

"You're hilarious it's me, Yuri."

"Your majesty?" he turns to look at him

"Hey!" he said. He stood and walk towards him.

"You scared me." He says and smiled to him.

"We're really glad you're back, your majesty." Dorcas said feeling relief as well as the others. He smiles in response and said

"I'm glad I'm back too" then someone called his name.

"Yuri!" Greta shouts as the little girl runs towards him.

"Greta." Yuri kneeled on leg of his as he receive Greta's hug.

"I missed you" she said

"I missed you too" he replied to her patting her head.

"Where's Wolfram and Conrad?" she asked feeling worried

"Wolfram is still being treated while Conrad is I don't know where he went to."

"Do you know?" he asks Dorcas replying him shaking his head meaning no.

"I'm here, Yuri" Conrad appearing behind them with his charming smile.

Then Wolfram walks out the tent with unbuttoned uniform revealing his half bondage body and messy hair. (He looks hot...^o^)

"I finally got out." He said then turns to stare at Yuri.

"Finished already?" Yuri says in sarcasm. Then Wolfram glares at him.

Suddenly Cecile came rushing in to welcome Yuri with a big hug the same as for Wolfram and Conrad

"Thank goodness, you all came back. We were all so worried about you. Especially you! your majesty" she said caressing Yuri's face while hugging him tightly. Wolfram breaks them apart.

"That's enough mother. Yuri needs to rest. We had a big fight and we travel far, we need a rest for a moment." Wolfram said

"Is that so? Then I can take care of the majesty. I'll give him a special treatment that I learned from the west." Cecile suggested gesturing an example on what she wants to do with Yuri whilst making strange sounds as she does it. Wolfram blocks the view and lectured his mother that Yuri doesn't need it. While they were conversing Adelbert came.

"Welcome back, your majesty." Adelbert said looking at him sternly.

"Thanks Adelbert-san" Yuri said

"We have tons to talk about tomorrow but for today you should just rest." He followed.

"Yes, thank you." He got nervous all of a sudden. 'He's just like Gwendel'

Then he looks around, he noticed that Gwendel wasn't anywhere nears the training grounds or were to see him. Also Gunter, he didn't welcome in wide open arms this time.

"Where's Gunter? And Gwendel?" Yuri asks. Wolfram looks around.

"Yes, where are they?" he repeated he also didn't knew about this.

"They have not arrived yet from the noble's meeting" Conrad answered them.

"Really? When will they arrive?" he asks again then silence came from them.

"We don't for sure, sire." Adelbert answered for everyone's sake.

No one knows when will they be coming back, it should have only been a 3 day stay there but they haven't come back for a week already.

"Don't worry Gun and Gwen-darling will come sooner or later." Cecile said.

"You should rest, Yuri." Conrad said.

"Ah, right. Okay. How about you?" Yuri asked Conrad standing firm at his side.

"Adelbert and I will be talking. Rest assured Wolfram will take care of you" he said.

"I can rest on my own. I don't need Wolfram to tag along with me"

"What did you just say Yuri? You know that, I can't let you be alone again. Something might happen to you or you might go on looking for other girls while I'm not by your side"

"That's not true, I'm not like that!"

"Yes you are! It has proven and tested already. So I'll be tailing you from now on." Wolfram declares with his hands on his waist and seriously taking it. Yuri couldn't do anything but to follow. Wolfram pushes his back inside the castle while the others watch them feeling relieved.

"I'm relieved they return to their usual selves." Conrad says

# # #

**Sorry guys, that's all for now, and really sorry for the late update.**

**EDITED**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh…

**Author's note: I made some revisions. Thanks for all those who includes me to their favorite author and my story in their alerts and favorites. Also thank you for the comment! PM me if you like to give me advices secretly or you just comment all you want, lol.**

~o~

***## Start ##***

Juno returns home as what he calls it. It was long and rough journey that he traveled by horse then by foot. After making quick and rough turns deep in the forest he went inside a cave. Even though it was pitch black inside, he perfectly avoided all boulders big or small he passes. Then he sees the entrance of their home as there were two guards guarding it. The guards saw a human figure coming their way so they immediately sounded alarm. A group of soldiers came marching fast but when they recognized it was their captain they line up at the sides pave way to him. He reached the exit of the cave where an enormous creepy looking castle being repaired.

Years ago this place, it was an old rundown castle where most of its towers and roofs of buildings collapsed. Traces of what occurred in the place can be told easily as it was very obvious to tell. A great battle occurred to this place. So when Juno and his companions came to this place they had to repair it. Their leader who was Yuri's doppelganger once said to him.

"This place is where everything begun and where it will end. Once we revive this destroyed kingdom, we will rule over the worlds."

So with this purpose, they build armies of soldiers and hundreds of laborers rather slaves to rebuild the rundown castle. Juno doesn't take pity on these slaves even they die by torturous whips. Most of them were majokus after all and some were also humans who failed to support their army. He climbed up to the highest floor, reaching the room of his master. There was one boy guarding their master's door and immediately knock his door when he saw Juno. When he opened the door it was very dark. The thick curtains were close so the sun's rays won't get through the room. Only the light outside the door entered the room revealing Yuri's doppelgänger sitting on the emperor throne with head rest to one leg and the other at the ground.

"My Lord, Captain Juno has return" the servant said as Juno walks in.

Hearing Juno's name crack a nerve in his veins. He turns to gaze at his soldier and sees he's healthy and sturdy as before. Just by looking at him made his blood boil. It was because he did something unforgivable plus he didn't even return with the demon king. With his anger a big vase flies to Juno's direction and he immediately dodges it. Both he and the servant got surprised. Juno kneel one knee while bowing while the servant disappeared behind him.

"I'm sorry if I failed you, my Lord" he said aloud.

Yuri's doppelgänger stood from his chair and angry as he is, he walks in front of him. He grabbed Juno to his collar and tosses him in a side. Despite of the difference in physique Yuri's doppelgänger was stronger. Juno was in shock, he didn't thought he would be this angry to him.

"Juno! How dare you! I thought your loyalty belongs to me and mine alone!" he shouted angrily and he walks to Juno. Juno felt confused to what he meant,

"That's true, my loyalty is only yours," Juno replied immediately

"Liar!" he shouted at him slapping his face.

"I'm not lying" he replied

"Master Albert, that's enough," a woman shouted standing in the open door. Yuri's doppelgänger name is Albert as you can tell.

The woman looked older than the two and wore a black Chinese like dress with her violet long hair tied up. She walks to them.

"Master Albert, it's not his fault. It was me who ordered him to kill her." She said in a calm tone.

"This is none of your business, Madame Belle" Albert rudely mentioned in a low tone.

Albert, though he's the leader of the Human rebels he respected on Madame Belle, since she is their mother both him and Juno not biologically.

"It is. Stand up Captain Juno and come with me. We have many things to discuss." She said and ordered Juno to come with her. Juno was still confused to the subject but he couldn't be against to their mother.

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry, Albert." He said to Albert before him and their mother walk outside the room.

By then he was left in his room filled with darkness and loneliness.

# cuts #

Yuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Cecile, Adelbert, Annissina and VV were present at the Blood Pledge Castle. Yozak was out of town. Meanwhile, Gwendel and Gunter never came home from their meeting with the other nobles. It worried everyone a lot. They look for clues and answers to solve mysteries lurking in their minds but only to face more questions than answers. Silence surrounds the Blood Pledge Castle and everyone was serious in everything they do. Every soldier were on high alert, nobles, mayors, officials come in go in meeting King Yuri but only to face Cecile, and Adelbert. They had a regulation on who can meet Yuri and never let suspicious people talk to him as everyone became suspected to treachery. The proposed meeting was cancelled yesterday due to the interrogation Adelbert did to their enemies they've caught but will be done today.

Very early in the morning, he gets up from his bed and walks to the window. His mind is in confusion which leaves him unrest. There so many thoughts to ponder yet he couldn't even know where to start. He stares at the sun rising. Its rays radiate and lighten the entire place. The darkness enveloping the world gradually disappears in just few moments as it erases the fears and troubles people endure at night. Yuri felt envious to the sun. Envious to its ability to light everything and everywhere he goes. He wanted to erase the angst and depression everyone felt and light the way of the puzzle they're in.

Wolfram notices the empty space beside him and felt alone in the bed. He opens his eyes and saw Yuri wasn't at his side. He woke up finding him staring far outside the window. He felt sad and jealous at the same time. His concern for what troubles him irritates him; he knows what he was thinking. It was her he thought of. It's more than a week pass after the kidnapping incident, they were still stuck up in a maze. And the only way out to that maze was her and his brothers. He's doubtful to VV's identity before but never had he expected she was more than the person he thought. To a person who would be good in combat and a person who had powers. Her identity as human and as Yuri's friend is doubtful.

Wolfram sat on their bed and looked at Yuri's back for a minute. Then Yuri felt someone looking at him and turns to see Wolfram staring at him.

"Did I wake you?" Yuri asked. Wolfram was caught from his daze. He got a bit embarrassed and quickly laid on the bed.

"Yeah you did. But I'll just go to sleep again." He said and tried sleeping.

"Sorry," Yuri said and walked to the bed and sit.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram asked.

"I'm worried. I feel tensed all over my body." He said

"What are you worried about?" Wolfram asked though a bit aware of the answer.

"I'm worried to Gunter and Gwendel. It's been over a week we haven't heard anything from them." He replied being seriously concerned with the two.

"They were only staying at the meeting place of the nobles for two days and travel back in a day but it's been over a week since I've returned."

Wolfram sympathized to his feelings. He was also worried for his brother and Gunter but unlike Yuri he believes nothing could go wrong to their meeting. He also felt glad that it wasn't about VV.

"I'm also worried about them. But I believe they'll come home especially Gunter I know he can't wait to see you."

Yuri chuckled and turns to him.

"You're right, without them here makes it feel more intense."

He turns to his side facing Yuri lifting his head with one hand and the other to his side.

"I guess, but we're still here Yuri. Me, Conrad, Greta, mother, Annissina, Hubert's family, Adelbert is also here…" he said counting of everyone in the castle. He was assuring him.

"As long as you're alive, Yuri everyone will feel safe and everything will be fine."

"I guess you're right." Yuri replied

"Of course. I'm always right." Wolfram retorted then Yuri laughed throwing a pillow to him and both of them laughed. Their laughter lowers and then came silence.

"Then go to sleep already" Wolfram said while pulling his blanket.

Yuri turns to look at Wolfram and saw his eyes closed and breathing soundly. He sleeps fast! He thought. He stared at him, mesmerized.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Then he pulled the blanket over them properly and fall asleep still facing him. Wolfram opened his eyes feeling blissful for some reason and stared at Yuri's sleeping face. His in relief and happy, that he wasn't thinking about her. Even if he was worried about her he shouldn't get jealous. But still deep in his thoughts was the need to know Yuri's true feelings to her.

Meanwhile, that morning Adelbert paid a visit to VV's room. He stood beside VV's bed. He was very curious as to who is the girl Yuri brought from the other world. It was impossible to bring someone that is normal. He crossed arms tapping his fingers in his arm and trying to come with answers to his questions. Was it only by chance she got in the portal Yuri used? Or she actually has her own powers as the rumors said and that would be a problem. If she did then it would be a problem. Her having powers would make her in a serious situation in which will question her role. Adelbert at the present crisis, he doesn't want any intrusion for their plan to subdue their enemies and he thinks VV is one of it. He went closer to her and surprised to see her. She looks like his fiancée, Julie. It was the first time of him to see him directly. The image of her came rushing in to his mind. He still loves her more than anyone else. In a speed, he walked away and exited the room.

Moments later, in a restricted room two guards were guarding outside while everyone was inside have a meeting. Yuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Cecile, Adelbert and Annissina were inside the room talking about things happened. Also as Conrad's promised they'll be continuing where they stopped. After hearing about what happened to the battle between the enemies, they come to a point talking about VV and the woman Wolfram and Yuri knew through her. They were all curious to who she is as she couldn't cordially introduce herself to them at the present since she was still sleeping.

"For my opinion, I think she is friendly and a kind person. She got along well with Wolfram, when I saw them together. But when I saw her fight the captain of the enemies, it was very remarkable and suspected her to the least. She handled and defeated her opponent on her own. Having her as an enemy would be a trouble." Conrad was saying as everyone was amazed and agrees to him.

"Then she's an amazing girl" Annissina remarked.

"I'd like to meet her," Cecile excitingly said to know another woman who can also fight. Adelbert seems to disagree. His face didn't show any belief though it was Conrad who was saying it.

"Where did she learn her combat skills?" Cecile raised a question and everyone shifted their eyes to him.

"I didn't asked VV where, but she told me when we were kids that her aunt trained her every morning. That's why she sometimes gets sleepy in class." Yuri answered scratching his head whilst remembering other things related to that. Again to their amazement, it explains the fact combat became a part of her.

"For what reason?" Adelbert asked.

"For what I remember, her aunt told us it was a form disciplining her and being ready."

"To be ready with what?" Adelbert interjected.

"I don't know. Maybe as self-defense for anyone that'll try hurting her."

"Why? Are there people against her and her family?" he asked again

"No! I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Well because she's kind, friendly and a good person." He defended and continued with,

"Why are you interrogating me this way Adelbert-san?" Yuri got annoyed to the series of questions Adelbert gives.

"He's just asking some questions, Yuri. You shouldn't be defensive about it." Wolfram calmed Yuri as he getting pressed with questions.

"Sorry, but I just felt Adelbert was pushing it." Yuri apologized. Though what he said is true, the meeting became more of an interrogation type and there more tension in the air.

"This is a serious conversation, sire. Everything she does might have a reason to it that could tell who she is." Adelbert explained himself.

"Now, now. This is a meeting not an interrogation. We shouldn't pressure the majesty to his friend." Cecile said to cool the rest. Everyone agreed even Adelbert.

"What Adelbert is saying is that, we might find clues on why she is skilled and had powers." Conrad rephrased Adelbert said.

"I know but making me tell things about her, feel disrespectful to my part. Knowing VV she would answer all your questions to her openly if she was here." Yuri expressed.

"If that's what you feel, then just tell us how you met her and what you know" Wolfram said to him.

"Okay..." he agreed and everyone paid attention to him.

"I met VV for the first time when we were kindergartens and our family became very close to each other. She's very friendly, cheerful and popular ever since. She never fights nor bullies anyone but when I get to trouble she always came to save me. But we got separated for ten years after my accident and never saw each other until last two weeks. She only had an aunt as her guardian. She didn't have parents or siblings, I know of. Only the two of them but recently her aunt passed away, now she's the only one left. And she'sbeen struggling for the past years on her own without contacting us. When she arrived, we welcomed her happily and when she told us about the death of her aunt we grieve for her lost. So we took her in the family." Yuri ended. Through the story they became sympathetic to her.

"The poor girl." Cecile responded with tears.

"If I may ask, what exactly happened to her aunt, your majesty?" Annissina asked so that it won't give pressure to him.

"Her aunt was murdered in their house" Yuri answered feeling uneasy remembering VV's expressions when she was saying it.

"Does she know the culprit is?" Conrad turns to ask,

"I don't know. No one knows. VV saw someone when she entered their house but it was rather vague"

"She saw someone?" Wolfram repeated and Yuri nodded.

"How did she saw that person?" Conrad again asks hoping that it isn't to the very least connected their enemies.

"I don't know, we couldn't ask her more. She was crying when she told us about it and mom stopped as to ask her more even us we're concerned." Yuri said then everyone became very silent.

They were all seriously thinking. Adelbert and Conrad were connecting dots if she is ever related to them or the enemies. Cecile feels worried while Annissina felt concern to her. Wolfram felt sympathetic at the same time concern to Yuri's affection to her. Then bell ringing was heard and someone knocked on the door, disturbing the meeting.

"Enter" Conrad said and the door opened came out was a soldier who was guarding outside the room. Everyone was alarmed.

"Sorry for disturbing your meeting, your highness but this is an emergency." The soldier said,

"What is it?" Adelbert asked the soldier.

"What's happening outside?" Wolfram exclaimed seeing soldiers in groups running inside the castle.

"Some of the prisoners are escaping, and fighting our soldiers while others were releasing more of their kind." The soldier informed

"What the exact location of the escapees?" Adelbert walked fast to go out from the room.

"The meeting is adjourned, we'll continue this tomorrow. Conrad, come with me." Adelbert ordered before he left with the soldier.

"All of you here, stay in this room and don't leave this room until I or Adelbert say so" Conrad instructed.

"Wolfram I entrust you with Yuri, protect them." He said to Wolfram before he left.

"Yes I will." Wolfram replied and locked the room. He made distance from it and stood there holding his sword to be prepared.

"What's happening outside Wolfram?" Yuri asked walking towards him.

"There's a break out. The prisoners are trying to escape" Wolfram replied holding him before he gets out from the room.

"Are you sure?" Yuri asked again getting worried. Then Wolfram walked with him to the windows where Annissina and Cecile were standing

"See for yourself" he said pointing at the soldiers capturing and chasing the escapees.

"Your majesty, it's best to stay in this room" Annissina said before Yuri tells he wanted to go out and help.

"But… Greta and VV are outside this room" he said remembering his daughter wasn't allowed in the meeting and VV sleeping alone in her room.

"It's impossible for the escapees to get here for starters so we should hope she'll come to us. And for VV, she has protection from the guards guarding her door." Wolfram said

"Don't worry your majesty. I told Greta to be with Hubert's wife and the maids. They won't let her fall in harm." Cecile said to make them at ease. But still, not seeing those people outside the room makes Yuri worry.

#cuts#

Five of the enemies were making to their exit as Conrad and other soldier were closing near them.

"We can't make it! Their getting near us!" one of the prisoner (A) panicked.

"Shut up! They can hear you." Another man shut the panicking man. But their efforts being hidden from the soldiers failed. A soldier sighted them and immediately informed the others.

"There are prisoners here!" the soldier shouted and along the other soldier they chased them

"Shoot! They found us! Run!" a prisoner (B) yelled and run away from the soldiers.

"How did they reach this place!?" one of the captain of the soldiers fretted. Their cells were far from this boundary and it is more of a suicidal attempt coming in this area. And the area was in the castle grounds where the royal family rests. Death will come to them if they ever think, meeting the royal highnesses.

"Inform the captain about this, and call other soldiers to surround every corners of this building." He ordered one of his men.

The prisoners run through corridors and corners each meeting soldiers in every way. They run and hid as far as they can.

"We're surrounded!" the panicking prisoner (A) yelled.

"Stop panicking! They'll hear us again." A prisoner (B) covered his mouth.

"Put a sock on his mouth to shut him" another prisoner (C) said getting annoyed to his comrade. Then someone (D) did put a cloth on his mouth.

"We need to buy some time to escape. A distraction or something we could use to escape" a prisoner (A) suggested.

"I can see a little girl with brown hair at 2 o'clock" prisoner (E) said looking out to Greta. They didn't have second choices and agreed to that of taking her as a hostage.

It was late before she knew that there were prisoners escaped. Greta was playing hide and seek with the maid when the alarms rang they look for her seriously but didn't find her. Greta felt worried and went looking for Yuri and Wolfram. She came out from her hiding place and walked in the corridors quietly being scared. But then group of men appeared in front of her, she tried to escape. She turns around and then someone was already grabbed her.

"Stop! Ahhh!" she cried

"Sorry, little missy. But you're our ticket out of here." The prisoner (B) said to her, carrying her.

She was forced to come with them and she screamed when a prisoner (A) started scaring her. It was very loud that everyone heard her. They became worried and surprised.

"Greta!" Yuri exclaimed hearing her voice. He and Wolfram exchange glances and Wolfram knew that there's no stopping Yuri getting out so they went outside the room together.

The soldiers they found the prisoner at the flat ground where Yuri and Wolfram once dueled. They surrounded them but the prisoner's plan didn't change and they continued to barter the life of an innocent child. Adelbert and Conrad rushed to the place where they were informed. Wolfram and Yuri went also there; they got stuck on the second floor while the kidnappers were on the ground. The little girl felt very terrified as she cries in the prisoner's arms. Then prisoner (B) shouted while placing a knife to her throat.

"Give us our freedom and we won't hurt this child!"

***## End chapter ##***

I find the cover great and match quite what's on my mind. I just got it from Google so it's not mine. I just put the title in it, lol. What do you think?

As you read, I added a story in the enemy's side and will be doing it continuously. Anyway I think there's action in the next chapter but I'll make it simple and not complicated. Thank you for your advice! I'll do my best! Aja!

_**What will Yuri and Wolfram do when their daughter is in the hands of their enemies? Will they grant their wish of freedom in exchange of Greta's life? Or will they not? Is Yuri's life weighs more than the life of a child? Stay tune to the next chapter to what will Yuri do.***_


End file.
